Sweet Problems
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: Sungmin menginginkan seorang bayi. Berarti ia harus menikah untuk mendapatkannya. Dan ternyata sosok pria bernama Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, pria yang mengejar cintanya/ Kesempatan Emas!/ KyuMin. GS. DLDR. RnR? Chapter 10 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Sungmin menginginkan seorang bayi, bayi dalam arti benar-benar bayi kandungnya. Dan berarti ia harus menikah. Menikah! Hanya itu jalan untuk mempunyai seorang bayi. Pemikiran gilanya itu harus ia wujudkan, kalau tidak mimpi-mimpi malam yang sebelumnya tenang berubah kacau akibat mimpi yang menurutnya aneh itu. _

_Sungmin harus memilih kandidat pria yang pantas menjadi suaminya. Padahal, tidak jauh dari hidupnya yang penuh keanehan ini sesosok pria bernama Kyuhyun selalu mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Dan ternyata keinginan Sungmin terdengar oleh Kyuhyun._

_**"Kesempatan emas." **_

**..**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**Kang Dong Jae present**

**.**

**GS! Typo, EYD berantakan, Alur membosankan, ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 (Prolog)**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

"Apa! Kau gila!"

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari mulut Eunhyuk-sahabatnya. Sungmin berdesis "Apaan kau ini, jangan keras-keras." Bisiknya dengan tatapan mengancam.

Eunhyuk melirik sedikit-sedikit. "Apa kau hamil?" tanyanya menyudutkan.

Sungmin menggeram marah. "Bukan! Tapi aku ingin punya bayi."

"Kau gila! Benar-benar gila Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu itu, kalau kau ingin punya anak, berarti kau harus menikah."

"Kalau soal itu aku juga tahu, Lee Hyuk Jae. Kau pikir aku bodoh apa! Hanya saja..." Sungmin berhenti sejenak.

"Hanya saja apa? Kau ingin aku membantumu."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ia masih teringat mimpinya yang datang berkali-kali, sepanjang malam selalu membuatnya menjerit frustasi dan berakhir tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. "Entahlah, aku pusing memikirkannya."

Eunhyuk menangkup kedua wajahnya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun saja."

Sungmin langsung melotot pada Eunhyuk. Ia menggebrak meja dengan kuat sampai-sampai membuat pelanggan cafè lain menatapnya aneh. "Kyuhyun! Pria gila itu! Kau sudah gila ya!"

Eunhyuk tertawa lebih kencang. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengejek. "Ayolah, dia kan menyukaimu. Apa salahnya? Malahan kau akan sangat beruntung menjadi istrinya."

"Itu mustahil.. Kau pikir aku mau menjadi istri pria gila, angkuh, sombong dan dingin sepertinya. Apalagi dia itu seorang playboy, kau tahu playboy? Banyak pacar."

"Ckckck~ Manusia tak peka sepertimu memang harus segera di sadarkan. Sudahlah, kalau kau ingin menikah secepatnya dan mendapatkan bayi, aku bisa membantumu mencarikan kandidat yang tepat."

Sungmin kemudian tersenyum begitu manis. "Benar? Pilihkan yang terbaik, asal dia tidak angkuh dan sombong macam Kyuhyun."

"Iyaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik kacamatanya. Senyum seringai menawan miliknya tercetak. "Menginginkan bayi?" gumamnya pelan. "Kesempatan emas."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Sorry.. Ide di pendam itu susah. Hanya sekedar prolog aja. Kalau gk laku pasti di hapus. Hehe... xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**By Kang Dong Dae**

**.**

**GS! Typo. Alur dan ide membosankan. Dan kesalahan lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Mini Fanfic**

**.**

**Cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa**

**"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar pria arogan tapi romantis." -Sungmin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sungmin mencium pipi gembil anaknya, anaknya yang sangat lucu dan manis sepertinya. Betapa bahagianya ia saat ini, memiliki seorang bayi yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Sungmin tertawa saat anaknya tertawa, jemarinya menyentuh pipi anaknya, kemudian mencium bibir kecil anaknya._

_"Mommy.." Anaknya mencium balik bibir Sungmin, bayi mungil itu bahkan tersenyum begitu bahagia melihat ibunya. Membuat Sungmin kagum akan hal itu, sejak dulu ia tidak pernah di tatap seperti itu. Mana ada orang yang menyukai gadis miskin dan berperilaku kasar sepertinya, maksudnya kasar dalam hal ia tidak suka di ganggu dan di campuri urusannya. Jutek._

_"Ya, sayang?"_

_Bayi itu tersenyum. "Cayang, mommy, celalu." _

_Dan sekarang, Sungmin semakin terpana melihat bayi kecilnya. "Mommy, juga menyayangimu, baby."_

_CUP_

.

.

.

.

**Sret**!

"Hah.. hah.. Astaga, aku memimpikannya lagi." Kedua matanya terpejam, Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Rasanya seperti nyata. Oh! Bayi kecil itu sungguh menggemaskan." Pujinya. "Dan yang pasti sangat mirip denganku." Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia mengambil air minum.

"Hah.. Tapi.." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau di pikir-pikir, kenapa bayi itu sedikit mirip dengan pria arogan itu ya?"

_Tok..Tok_

Dahinya mengerut saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumah kecilnya. Sungmin mengusap mulutnya sebentar sebelum berjalan ke teras depan guna mencari tahu siapa yang berkunjung di malam hari seperti ini.

_Tok..Tok_

"Iya. sebentar!" Sungmin membuka kunci pintu dengan kesal, siapa yang datang berkunjung di malam larut seperti ini? Tidak ada kerjaan! Gerutunya.

_Cklek_

Sungmin ingin memarahi orang itu, namun wajahnya yang tadi kesal berubah menjadi kaget. "K..kau?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hay, bolehkan aku masuk?"

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang memakai kacamata hitam serta pakaian casual yang keren, membuat pria itu semakin tampan di mata Sungmin. Eh?

"YA! UNTUK APA KAU DATANG KEMARI! MALAM-MALAM LAGI!" Semprot Sungmin marah, bibirnya mencebik tak suka.

Tapi bukannya pergi, Kyuhyun malah menaikan alisnya. Pria itu menyentuh dahi, leher, kemudian kedua pipi Sungmin bergantian. Memastikan kalau gadis itu tidak demam.

"Ya! Apa yang tengah kau lakukan! Lancang sekali!" Sungmin menyentak lengan Kyuhyun kasar, sampai membuat pria itu kaget.

"Apa kau tengah di landa ketakutan? Sampai tidak tahu kalau sinar matahari sudah mulai naik?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu mengintip keluar rumah, seketika itu juga ia terbelalak. "Sudah siang?" gumamnya.

"Ya, sudah siang. Dan ini sudah pukul sembilan." Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, kemudian masuk ke ruangan kecil milik Sungmin. Pria itu mendesis tak suka melihat ruangan kecil itu, barang-barang di dalamnya juga sudah tua dan hampir rusak. "Kau tidak ingin pindah dari tempat ini? Aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku yang besar. Atau kau bisa meminta sendiri rumah macam apa, sesuai seleramu." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin, gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyerah akan hal ini, dari dulu selalu menanyakan perihal rumah. Dia pikir Sungmin tidak bisa membeli rumah yang lebih layak lagi apa?!

"Sungmin-ah, dengarkan aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau, asal kau mau menerima cintaku. Aku serius dalam hal ini." Kyuhyun berbalik kearah Sungmin dan menarik lengan gadis manis itu.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan." Ujar Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Sedikitpun, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kenapa, kepala cantikmu ini selalu kau gunakan untuk berpikir negatif kalau sedang berbicara denganku?" tanyanya heran.

Sungmin melepas cengkraman lembut Kyuhyun, ia berbalik menatap tajam Kyuhyun, merasa kesal dengan pria playboy -menurutnya- itu. "Dengar ya tuan Cho yang arogan. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjalin kasih dengan playboy sepertimu." Desisnya. "Sekarang kau boleh keluar!"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia tahu kalau kemarahan Sungmin tidak bisa di balas dengan kemarahan juga. Bisa berbahaya untuknya. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku seorang playboy? Aku ini pria baik-baik yang selalu mencintaimu."

Sungmin terbelalak. "Berhenti menggombal!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak. Sedikitpun."

_**CUP**_!

Sungmin terkesiap saat bibir Kyuhyun mendarat tepat di bibirnya, kedua tangannya mencoba untuk mendorong bahu pria itu, tapi tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun mulai memeluknya erat.

"Eummm!"

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin pelan, begitu pelan sampai membuat Sungmin merinding dan menahan sesuatu buncahan di perutnya. Astaga!

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berlaku sesuka hatinya, dan sekarang pria itu mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam goa nikmatnya. Tidak, Sungmin akan berusaha untuk menghentikan cumbuan paksa ini. "Lepas! Akh.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati ketika ia berhasil masuk ke sana, Sungmin kalah dan akan selalu kalah.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin ingin menangis saja sekarang. Kyuhyun begitu memaksanya untuk keluar dari rumah kecilnya, lebih tepatnya rumah kontrakannya yang ia tinggali selama tiga tahun. Dan selama tiga tahun itulah, Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk membawanya pergi dari rumah kecil dan kumuh itu. Tapi selalu gagal karena sifat keras kepala Sungmin.

Dan sekaranglah kesabaran Kyuhyun berada di ujung batas, ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis mungilnya ini jatuh sakit lagi seperti dulu. Kalian harus tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah mencintai Sungmin sejak bangku sekolah dasar, dulu lama sekali sebelum ia terpaksa pindah dari Seoul ke Amerika.

"Hikss.. Lepaskan bodoh!" Sungmin menjerit gusar, ia menangis juga.

Kyuhyun terpaksa berhenti menarik lengan Sungmin dan mendesah kasar melihat Sungmin menangis seperti anak kecil. "Sudah kukatakan, pindah! Ya pindah!"

"Bukan urusanmu kalau aku ingin tetap tinggal di sini! Aku kesal padamu!" Jerit Sungmin tak terima. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu. Lebih tepatnya setelah pria itu kembali dari Amerika dan menjadi pria usil dan playboy. Mungkin pengaruh negara sana, jadi Kyuhyun sedikit berubah.

"Tidak bisa, ikut aku."

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan kasar saat tiba di depan rumah Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk.

"Sudah jangan menangis terus, kau akan lebih aman kalau tinggal di rumah Eunhyuk."

Sungmin mencebik kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia setengah mengintip wajah sembab Sungmin. "Manis sekali." Godanya.

Sungmin menoleh cepat, berdecak pelan saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun.

_**CKLEK**_

"Sia..Pa?" Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Aneh sekali, sejak kapan kalian akur?" tanyanya mengejek. Tepatnya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin. "Dengar, aku titip dia di sini sampai waktunya tiba nanti. Dan kau, jangan biarkan dia keluar dari rumahmu. Mengerti?" perintah Kyuhyun tegas.

Eunhyuk hanya bersendekap. "Kau memaksanya lagi? Lihat, matanya kembali berembun."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia tetap di sini." Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Sungmin beserta Eunhyuk dan menutup pintu depan dengan cepat. Desahan nafas ia keluarkan, senyum seringai juga tercetak di wajahnya. "Dengan cara inilah, aku akan sering melihat wajahmu yang manis."

Karena, rumah Kyuhyun terletak hanya beberapa meter dari rumah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tertawa sekarang, ia begitu puas saat melihat mata berembun Sungmin.

"Apa kau!"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Astaga, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ini semua karena pria itu! Pemaksa." Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hhh~"

"Aku tidak ingin pindah, dia terus saja memaksaku."

Eunhyuk memainkan kukunya, mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa dia peduli padaku sampai segitunya." Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa, hari ini lelah sekali. Lelah menangis dan berteriak terus.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan tinggal di sini sampai besok. Lalu aku akan kabur pagi-pagi sekali."

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin heran. "Kau yakin kau akan bisa kabur?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini saja? Aku bisa punya teman nanti." Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk.

"Tidak bisa, Hyuk. Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. Apalagi menumpang di sini." Wajahnya berubah sendu.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah merasa kau merepotkanku."

"Itu menurutmu, ini menurutku."

Ya, apapun yang Eunhyuk katakan. Lee Sungmin tidak akan bisa di bantah.

"Oh, ya! Soal, kandidat calon suamiku nanti kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mulai mencari pria yang cocok untukmu. Mereka orang-orang terkenal, pasti kau suka." Jelas Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile-nya.

"Ha? Jangan cari pria terkenal, akan sangat merepotkan." Tolak Sungmin.

"Lalu kau ingin pria seperti apa? Aku sudah memilihkan beberapa barang bagus."

Sungmin tergelak. "Kau pikir mereka benda yang di obral?"

Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Dasar."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengunyah keripik yang Eunhyuk tinggalkan untuknya tadi sebelum temannya itu keluar untuk berkencan dengan Donghae. Menyebalkan sekali, ia di tinggal sendirian di rumah sementara Eunhyuk bersenang-senang.

"Membosankan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia bergerak untuk naik ke atas ranjang, menikmati perasaan nyaman saat kasur empuk milik Eunhyuk menyentuh punggungnya. "Sangat nyaman sekali, aku bisa tidur nyenyak kalau begini." Gumamnya senang.

Karena bosan yang berlebihan. Perlahan kedua mata Sungmin menutup, sampai lupa memakai selimut. Bahkan ia lupa mengganti baju santainya dengan piyama.

_Perasaannya begitu tenang dan damai. Rasa ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, hanya di dalam mimpi saja ia bisa merasakannya. Sungmin rasanya sangat bahagia sekali ketika lengan kecil itu memeluk lehernya, bibir mungil itu mencium bibirnya. Hanya anak kecil itu yang mencintainya setulus hati, ya karena anak kecil itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Seseorang yang akan selalu menemaninya dan pastinya sedarah dengannya._

_"Hanya kau yang aku punya. Kau berjanji kan, akan selalu bersamaku?" tanyanya pada bayi kecil itu._

_Bayi kecil itu mengangguk cepat, seakan-akan mengerti maksud hati ibunya. _

_Sungmin tersenyum, lalu memeluk anaknya erat. "Terima kasih."_

_Karena terlalu larut dengan perasaan hangat yang anaknya tularkan. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sepasang lengan lainnya mulai memeluk pinggangnya lembut. Sungmin terkesiap kaget, gadis itu ingin menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani memeluk pinggangnya, tapi terhalang oleh jemari kecil anaknya yang mulai mengusap pipi gembilnya._

_"Kami mencintaimu.."_

.

.

Sungmin berjingkat kaget, tapi gadis itu tidak terbangun dan terus bergelung dalam selimut. Membuat Kyuhyun kaget saja, bisa di semprot habis-habisan dia kalau Sungmin sampai tahu ia masuk ke kamar gadis itu.

"Manis sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, takut kalau nanti suaranya bisa membangunkan Sungmin. "Kau benar-benar gadis keras kepala. Lihat saja nanti, tidak akan ada pria yang berhasil menikah denganmu. Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Keinginanmu itu akan terwujud, dan aku yang akan menjadi suaminya. Hah, tentu saja harus begitu." Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sembari menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang menggoda hasratnya. "Aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi, Sungmin-ah." Gumamnya.

Kemudian ia beranjak untuk duduk dan memposisikan tubuh Sungmin yang tadinya berposisi miring menjadi terlentang. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir ranum itu dengan gerakan pelan, kepalanya perlahan menunduk.. menunduk sampai tepat beberapa centi dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun sempat berpikir untuk meniduri Sungmin agar gadis itu bisa ia miliki dengan cepat. Tapi ia tahu, perbuatan seperti itu akan berdampak buruk pada Sungmin. Sungmin akan semakin membencinya. Tidak boleh sampai terjadi!

"Berarti aku harus menyimpan hasrat ini. Lagipula, kau juga akan menjadi milikku."

Senyumnya begitu penuh seringai. Seperti serigala yang menemukan mangsanya terkapar tak berdaya. "Kau sungguh.. Indah."

**CUP**!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Chapter selanjutnya...

**"Bagaimana, Hyuk?"**

**"Maafkan aku, kau harus tahu kalau pria yang aku pilih tiba-tiba saja menolak."**

**"Apa!"**

**"Mereka semua menolakmu."**

"Jangan sampai keinginanku ini terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu."

**"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"**

**"Apa?!"**

**.**

**.**

Waaaa! Makasih banget atas respone yang luar biasa dari kalian. Gak pernah menduga-duga epep abal yang aku buat bisa segini yang review.. Banyaakkk! :D Aku tidak akan seperti ini tanpa kalian.. T^T

Aku tahu kalian pasti kecewa sama chap ini. Maafkan aku yang gk becus ini, buat feel saja gk mampu sama sekali. Saya terima apapun pendapat kalian yang bakal hadir di kotak review saya. :)

Makasih yaahh atas tanggapannya. Fanfic gaje ini bakal lanjut kok, meskipun dikit2 xD Alurnya juga kecepetan. Sorry..

Belum ada konflik yang berarti. Nanti bakal muncul kok.. Makasih sekali lagi. ^^

_**Sign,**_

**Kang Dong Jae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

**Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**GS! Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan kesalahan lain**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang lenggang membuat Sungmin nyaman dengan keadaan sekitar. Sembari menunggu pria yang di janjikan untuk datang siang ini bersama Eunhyuk.

"Apa pria-pria yang menjadi kandidat calon suamiku itu orang kaya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin menyipit. "Kenapa? Apa kau berharap seperti itu?"

"Eh? Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalau mereka terlalu kaya lebih baik tidak jadi saja." Sergah Sungmin, merasa kesal karena di sudutkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya pria-pria biasa. Yang bekerja sebagai karyawan perusahaan, bukan seorang miliyarder." Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil sembari menyeruput jusnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, ia sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa frustasi yang berlebihan. Tapi ia menginginkan seorang anak dan itu berarti ia harus segera menikah, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hubungan tanpa ikatan. Mau di taruh mana harga dirinya.

"Kau melamun, eoh? Tunggu sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Eunhyuk menyentuh lengan Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku harus siap untuk ini, pokoknya pilihkan pria yang terbaik untukku." Ujarnya semangat.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar lucu.

_**Pip..Pip**_

Tidak berselang lama, ponsel Eunhyuk berbunyi. Gadis itu segera membuka isi pesan, ada 3 pesan masuk secara bersamaan. "Oh, pria-pria itu mengirimiku pesan." Ujarnya kaget.

Sungmin menelas makanannya susah payah. "Benarkah? Baca-baca? Kenapa bisa kebetulan?" Ocehnya.

Eunhyuk masih fokus membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di layar ponsel canggih miliknya. Tidak berlangsung lama, Eunhyuk menganga lebar, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin yang tengah menaikan alisnya bingung. "Sungmin."

"Apa? Apa yang mereka bilang?" desak Sungmin tak sabaran.

"..."

"Bagaimana, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk mendesis pelan, terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya. Tapi. "Maafkan aku, kau harus tahu kalau pria yang aku pilih tiba-tiba saja menolak." Lirihnya, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Apa!" Sungmin melotot.

"Mereka semua menolakmu."

Sungmin sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi ia di tolak mentah-mentah, bersamaan pula. Para pria itu bahkan belum bertemu dengannya sama sekali, belum saling mengenal. Ini gila! Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari lagi."

"Tidak perlu!" Sungmin mendesah kasar. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa sekarang, pasti pria-pria itu menolaknya karena ia tidak cantik dan hanya gadis miskin, yatim piatu pula. Sedih sekali rasanya.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah karena gagal mencarikan kandidat untuk sahabatnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi? "Apa kau ingin tahu isi pesannya?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah tahu isinya dan kau hapus saja pesan itu! Kita pergi saja dari sini, aku ingin menangis!" Ujarnya kesal, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi Sungmin terus berjalan keluar cafe. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, kemudian membaca kembali isi pesan yang di kirim oleh 3 pria yang berbeda.

_Pria 1 : Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan gadis yang sudah menikah. Kita batalkan! _

_Pria 2 : Aku membatalkan perjanjian kita! Kau pikir aku bisa berhubungan dengan seorang wanita hamil?_

_Pria 3 : Kau mencoba bergurau? Gadis itu adalah istri dari seorang mafia! Aku mengundurkan diri._

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. Sangat aneh memang saat membaca kembali isi pesan dari 3 pria berbeda, namun intinya sama. "Sungmin belum menikah, belum hamil dan tidak ada hubungan dengan mafia. Tapi kenapa.." Eunhyuk menggaruk dahinya bingung. "Lebih baik aku menyusul Sungmin saja." Ia segera bergegas keluar cafe.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku, sayang." Ujarnya, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan dengan wajah menekuk kesal. Matanya sedikit sembab, mungkin menangis. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa menangis? Dasar." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia memakirkan mobil tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Kemudian turun dan bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau ingin mencelakaiku!" Teriak Sungmin marah. Gadis itu menatap sengit kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Pria itu mendekati Sungmin dan menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Bisa kau ikut aku?"

Sungmin menaikan alisnya. "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau kau paksa lagi! Lepas, Kyu!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Lee Sungmin. Banyak orang lewat." Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin dan menarik gadis itu memasuki mobilnya.

Sungmin menggeram marah, ia memukul-mukul lengan Kyuhyun agar pria itu melepaskannya. Tapi terlambat, karena ia sudah di dorong ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu mobil.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin berteriak lagi, ia sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun. Pria pemaksa yang suka seenaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengamu. Tapi kau sangat susah sekali di jinakkan." Ejeknya tanpa ragu.

Sungmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun sekarang. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan bersendekap tanpa menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin sudah tenang, mulai berbicara. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Habis menangis? Menangisi siapa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"..."

"Hey, kau punya mulut kan untuk menjawab?"

Sungmin berdecak kesal, tanpa menoleh ia menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu. Kita sudah kenal lama bukan? Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu." Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk.

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari mulut Sungmin. "Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, aku sedang tidak mood."

"Kau selalu tidak mood membicarakannya. Aku serius."

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap kedua manik mata tajam milik Kyuhyun. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang tapi tetap saja kenapa hatinya terasa aneh saat Kyuhyun mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku bukan seorang playboy seperti yang kau kira." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kenapa arah pembicaraanmu berubah? Aku tidak peduli kau playboy atau bukan. Tidak ada urusannya denganku." Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Sekarang buka pintunya dan biarkan aku pergi."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi fokus pada Sungmin. Lalu tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin kembali berteriak marah. Firasatnya berkata sesuatu akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi. Astaga! Tuhan tolong aku! Jerit Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menatap gusar pada jam tangannya. Sungmin menghilang dan selama setengah jam mencari tidak juga ketemu. Akhirnya ia menghubungi Donghae untuk membantunya mencari Sungmin.

"Ayolah, Hae. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" desak Eunhyuk.

Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk mesra. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. "Cepat."

"Tapi.. Kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Sungmin atau mengadukan ini padanya." Donghae memasang wajah memohon.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Apa sih! Kau pasti sudah menjadi anak buah Kyuhyun kan?"

Donghae tertawa. "Bukan, sayang."

"Lalu apa, jangan bertele-tele."

"Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau bawa kemana aku hah!" Sungmin menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya. Bangunan itu tampak megah dan sangat indah, seperti istana. Di sekelilingnya terdapat sebuah taman dan jalan aspal khusus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Rumah impian kita." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menganga kaget, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah senang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu dengan rumah impian? Kita?" tanyanya heran.

"Rumah ini aku bangun khusus untukmu, sayang. Rumah kita berdua, kau tenang saja, kau bebas tinggal di sini." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan merangkul pinggang gadis itu. Mengusapnya pelan dan memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Apa?!" Sungmin langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam pria itu. "Kau sudah gila! Mana mungkin aku menikah denganmu."

"Tentu saja bisa, aku mencintaimu. Dan yang perlu aku lakukan adalah membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Cih! Aku pergi saja dari sini." Sungmin berniat akan melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dari belakang. "Kyaa! Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Aku akan mengurungmu sampai besok."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. "Apa!"

Kyuhyun segera menganggat tubuh Sungmin di pundaknya dan membawanya masuk.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Lepaskan aku cepat! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terengah, Kyuhyun begitu kuat mencekalnya. Sampai ia kehabisan nafas dan kepalanya pening karena di paksa menunduk lama. Kyuhyun jahat sekali padanya.

_Cklek_

Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun sekali lagi, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Wangi bunga mawar langsung tercium di hidungnya saat memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dan ia tersadar ketika tubuhnya di jatuhkan ke sebuah ranjang empuk.

"Hah, kau berat sekali." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Nah, ini kamar pribadi kita. Kau suka kan?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lama, ada rasa prihatin di sana. "Kau sudah gila? Atau kau butuh dokter untuk memeriksa isi kepalamu itu?" ketusnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sekarang ia sudah berhasil membawa Sungmin ke rumah impian yang sudah ia sediakan. Apakah sekarang ia harus melakukannya? Menjadikan Sungmin miliknya? Ia sudah memikirkannya sejak kemarin.

"Sungmin." Panggilnya.

"Apa!"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Lihat saja, Sungmin selalu berkata ketus padanya. "Aku ingin menikahimu."

Sungmin ingin mencerca lagi, namun Kyuhyun sudah menindihnya dan menciumnya kasar. Dalam hatinya ia bersungut-sungut dan memaki perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Berani sekali pria ini menciumnya. Meskipun ia sudah lama kenal dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh membalas cinta Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya sakit hati dan ia benci itu.

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin memberontak dan berhasil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin, lalu mencium pipinya lama. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Untuk apa masih bertanya."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Ssst~" Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin dengan telunjuk jarinya. Menatap intens wajah Sungmin. "Maafkan aku."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Kau ingin memiliki seorang anak bukan? Aku akan membantumu memilikinya, kita menikah." Kyuhyun berucap sungguh-sungguh.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Kali ini terasa begitu mendebarkan, entahlah.

"Aku tidak akan membuat perjanjian denganmu. Tidak ada kontrak yang akan membuat semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Tapi pernikahan sungguhan dan kau bisa memiliki seorang bayi mungil." Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh kancing baju Sungmin dan membukanya satu persatu. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjadi milik pria lain, tidak bisa." Kyuhyun menyibak baju Sungmin kesamping, menampilkan kulit putih bersih dan halus. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menyahut, ia memejamkan kedua matanya seakan-akan membiarkan Kyuhyun memulai semuanya.

Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Menerima ajakan Kyuhyun, di dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia bisa saja menerima. Karena Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekatnya. Akan sangat sulit kalau ia memilih pria yang tak ia kenal jelas asal usulnya.

"Kau itu milikku." Kyuhyun membuka kancing celana yang Sungmin pakai, lalu menurunkan resleting dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun sedikit menyentuhnya, membuatnya terkesiap dan menahan nafas kuat. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah gila, gila!

Sungmin bisa merasakan, celananya di lepas. Detak jantungnya semakin terasa sekarang.

"Maaf, kalau aku menyakitimu selama ini."

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sayu ke arah Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum sendu kearahnya, harus bagaimana sekarang?

Kyuhyun kembali menindihnya dan menciumnya lembut, kali ini pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Begitu menggoda dan ia bisa saja menyerah sekarang kalau saja ia tak segera menahan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?"

"Aku tidak bisa, lebih baik kau biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kembali mencium bibir Sungmin, namun gadis itu segera mencegahnya dengan jemarinya. "Kau menolak?"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Sudah seharusnya, aku memang harus menolakmu." Ujarnya kasar, ia segera beranjak mengambil kembali pakaiannya yang sempat Kyuhyun tanggalkan. Sungmin bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar besar itu dan menguncinya cepat, takut kalau Kyuhyun sampai nekad mengikutinya.

Sungmin menekan dadanya, nafasnya berhembus cepat. "Huff, hampir saja aku tergoda. Jangan sampai playboy itu menyentuhku, berani sekali dia." Ujarnya pelan, lalu ia kembali memakai pakaiannya. "Mana ponselku." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega karena ponselnya masih berada di saku celananya. Sungmin menghubungi Eunhyuk.

_'Sungmin! Bagaimana?!'_

Sungmin menaikan alisnya. "Bagaimana apanya sih!"

_'Oh, ya. Kau di mana sekarang?'_

Sungmin menggaruk dahinya. "Di suatu tempat, huff aku terjebak dengan Kyuhyun, menyebalkan sekali." Gerutunya.

_'Dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa? Kalau begitu kau sebutkan alamatnya, biar aku jemput bersama Donghae.'_

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sebelum sore. Kau sekarang ada di mana?"

_'Aku bersama Donghae, kami dalam perjalanan mencarimu. Ya sudah, kau hati-hati di jalan ya.'_

"Ya. Eh, tunggu dulu."

_'Apa?'_

Sungmin menatap pintu kamar mandi sebentar sebelum berjalan menuju shower. "Jangan sampai keinginanku ini terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun."

_'Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.'_

"Kau harus janji, Hyuk."

_'Aku mengerti Sungmin sayang.'_

Sungmin bernafas lega. "Baiklah, aku sudah mau pulang. Daaa~"

_'Daaaa~'_

**Pip**.

Sungmin merapikan rambutnya dan beranjak keluar kamar mandi. Saat keluar ia mengeryit karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di kamar lagi. Tapi apa pedulinya, lebih baik ia cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Sungmin turun dari anak tangga yang hanya beberapa saja, ia berjalan melewati sebuah taman, tampak tidak peduli. Tetapi kemudian berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dan meminum sebuah kopi. Sebenarnya ia mencoba untuk tak melihat, tapi akhirnya ia mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak. "Kau sudah selesai? Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku sangat kurang ajar, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Dan soal menikah, aku masih menungu jawaban darimu."

Sungmin berdecih pelan. Ia bersendekap. "Dengar, aku masih marah soal kejadian tadi. Playboy sepertimu pasti sudah sering menggoda banyak wanita dan aku benci itu! Selamat tinggal." Sungmin segera berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Chapter selanjutnya...

**"Kyuhyun sedang bersama siapa itu?"**

**"Apa peduliku?"**

**"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau cemburu?"**

"Dia sudah melecehkanku dua kali! Ingatkan aku untuk menamparnya besok!"

"Astaga!"

**"Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat datang ke rumah sakit, kepala Sungmin berdarah." **

**"Jangan bercanda denganku, Lee Donghae."**

**"Aku tidak berbohong, dia jatuh dari sepeda motornya. Eunhyuk yang memberitahu."**

**.**

.

Akhirnya bisa lanjutin fanfic ini. Semoga suka yaa, meskipun membosankan.

Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang tersembunyi di fanfic ini xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**GS! Typo! EYD berantakan. Alur dan Ide pasaran. Dsb kesalahan di fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial, Kyuhyun melecehkannya. Padahal ia selalu berusaha untuk menolak Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu selalu memaksanya berbuat lebih.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berjengit kaget saat suara Eunhyuk terdengar sampai kamar mandi. Ia bergegas keluar dari sana untuk menemui Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah." Panggilnya.

"Oh! Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memeriksa setiap bagian tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih! Aku tidak apa." Sungmin melepaskan diri dari Eunhyuk dan duduk di sofa.

Eunhyuk mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau bilang kalau di dekat Kyuhyun akan sangat berbahaya, bisa saja dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu." Ujarnya.

"Memang."

Eunhyuk melotot kaget. "Memang? Jadi kau dan Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk lewat sudut matanya, ia langsung marah saat tatapan mata sahabatnya itu yang seakan-akan berpikir mesum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyuk Jae!"

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang 'memang' kan? Berarti benar." Eunhyuk menjitak kepala Sungmin.

"Aish."

"Tadi saat di telfon kenapa kau tampak takut? Kalau soal Kyuhyun tahu kau menginginkan seorang anak, aku ragu dia tidak tahu."

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Dia tidak akan tahu."

_Kau ingin memiliki seorang anak bukan? Aku akan membantumu memilikinya, kita menikah_

"AH!" Sungmin berteriak tiba-tiba, sampai membuat Eunhyuk hampir menjatuhkan ponsel yang baru saja ia mainkan.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Suka sekali berteriak." Tanyanya prihatin.

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah aneh, tampak sekali kalau ia tengah ketakutan dan merasa terancam.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tetap bertahan dengan wajah ketakutan. "Sungmin kau kenapa!" Serunya khawatir.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." Bahkan suaranya mulai rendah.

"Ya, katakan padaku."

"Kyuhyun.. Dia sudah tahu.. Dia sudah tahu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Hyung, aku percaya padamu. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku."

Donghae tersenyum balik. "Ya, itu bisa di atur. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya serius.

Kyuhyun terdiam, namun seringai menakutkan tercetak di wajahnya. "Mungkin sekarang Sungmin sudah menyadari kalau aku sudah tahu tentang keinginannya. Semakin mempermudah untuk mendapatkannya."

"Hah~ gadis itu terlalu keras kepala. Kau pasti akan sangat kesulitan."

"Tadi aku hampir saja menyentuhnya. Tapi gagal karena dia terus memberontak." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut belakangnya.

Donghae melotot kaget. "Ha? Hebat sekali kau!"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas. "Aku belum seratus persen mendapatkannya lagi."

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu."

"Aku akan memanfaatkanmu kalau aku butuh."

"Yakss!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terus berteriak frustasi dan menangis keras. Membuat Eunhyuk merasa kualahan sendiri.

"Hentikan Lee Sungmin! Percuma kau menangis seperti itu, tidak akan merubah apapun." Eunhyuk mencoba memberikan nasehat, tapi tetap saja Sungmin masih menangis keras.

"Hikss.. Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan menimpaku nanti!" Teriak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia tahu apa yang Sungmin maksud barusan. "Sudahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun itu jodohmu dan kau tulang rusuknya." Ujarnya santai, sangat santai karena jengah melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti menangis, ia menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Apa kau bilang? Itu tidak mungkin! Dan aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya. Titik!" Ujarnya keras, kemudian berlalu dari teras menuju ke kamar.

**BRAK**!

"Astaga, dia itu." Eunhyuk menggeleng prihatin melihat Sungmin. "Dan sekarang, apa yang Kyuhyun rencanakan." Gumamnya sembari berpikir.

.

.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya setelahnya mencuci wajahnya lagi. Sejenak ia berpikir, mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu supaya Kyuhyun tidak menemuinya.

"Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Tidak boleh!" Ujarnya penuh kekhawatiran. "Dia pasti akan terus memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan suara frustasi.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, sekarang ia harus tenang. Dan yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bersembunyi dari Kyuhyun.

_Tok..Tok_

"Sungmin cepat keluar, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin menekan dadanya dengan gugub. Tidak boleh lagi menangis untuk hal semacam ini, cukup bersembunyi.

"Sungmin, katakan sesuatu."

Sungmin memantapkan hati dan pikirannya. Oke, sekarang ia harus tetap tenang. "Iya! Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar!"

"Ish, cerewet sekali dia." Sungmin bersungut-sungut memaki Eunhyuk, kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah memerah.

Eunhyuk bersendekap kuat. Melihat wajah kacau sahabatnya itu, ia menjadi sedikit tidak tega. "Sudah selesai acara menangisnya? Berlebihan sekali." Ujarnya mengejek.

Sungmin mendengus sebal.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Min. Kyuhyun bukan monster."

Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Merasa kesal saat Eunhyuk mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli." Ia kemudian melengos melewati Eunhyuk dan duduk di atas sofa lagi. Dan Eunhyuk mengikutinya.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak peduli sedikitpun. Berusahalah untuk berperilaku biasa saja."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau tidak merasakannya, coba kalau Donghae melakukannya padamu! Apa kau akan tetap tenang!" Semprot Sungmin, gadis itu sekarang benar-benar marah pada Eunhyuk. "Jadi jangan menghakimiku." Kemudian ia beranjak keluar rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sungmin begitu keras kepala, sangat sulit mendinginkan kepala gadis itu. Di liriknya cuaca di luar rumah, tampak rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan sudah mulai sore. "Aish, aku harus segera menyusulnya. Gadis itu pasti akan bertindak ceroboh kalau sedang marah." Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari apartement dan mengambil mobilnya. "Apa Sungmin membawa motornya?" gumamnya pelan saat tidak melihat motor Sungmin.

Eunhyuk segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergerak keluar halaman untuk mencari Sungmin. Eunhyuk tampak sekali merasa bersalah karena sudah berkata seperti tadi, seharusnya ia bisa meredakan amarah Sungmin. Bukan malah menambahnya, ia tahu masalah yang tengah Sungmin hadapi selama ini. Jadi bolehkan ia merasa cemas sekarang?

"Ayolah Sungmin, kau di mana?" sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia mencari Sungmin, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul seperti mengelilingi seseorang, Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tidak peduli namun saat kedua matanya melihat motor yang hampir rusak, barulah ia sadar kalau itu motor milik Sungmin.

"Kepala gadis itu berdarah, dia pingsan. Cepat tolong dia!" Teriak salah satu pria setengah baya yang mengangkat Sungmin.

Eunhyuk nyaris berteriak saat melihat kepala Sungmin yang berdarah. "Bawa dia ke dalam mobil! Cepat! Cepat!" Eunhyuk gemetar saat menyentuh lengan Sungmin, ia segera masuk ke dalam kemudi dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang menolong barusan.

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk merapikan selimut Sungmin, desahan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Dokter bilang luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap harus di rawat inap karena takut kalau pasien sadar akan mengalami pusing hebat dan mual. Jadi di sinilah sekarang Sungmin dan ia berada, di rumah sakit.

"Aku harus menghubungi Donghae." Ujarnya seraya mengambil ponselnya dan memberitahu Donghae soal Sungmin. Seharusnya ia menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi ia terlalu takut jadi biar Donghae saja yang memberitahu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat bingkai foto di hadapannya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan moment saat itu. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menelan kekecewaan yang dalam sekarang.

_Pip..Pip_

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi. "Donghae hyung?"

_Flip_

"Ya?"

_'Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat datang ke rumah sakit, kepala Sungmin berdarah.'_

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri tegak dengan wajah menegang. "Jangan bercanda denganku, Lee Donghae." Geramnya.

_'Aku tidak berbohong, dia jatuh dari sepeda motornya. Eunhyuk yang memberitahu.'_

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. "Berikan alamatnya padaku!"

Setelah tahu di mana rumah sakit tempat Sungmin di rawat, Kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendesis pelan saat Dokter menyuntik lengannya, dokter bilang itu vitamin supaya tubuh Sungmin kuat. "Ini menyakitkan." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tentu, salah sendiri kenapa kau tidak mengendarai motormu dengan baik?" omel Eunhyuk, sesungguhnya ia sangat cemas. Ia lega sekali melihat Sungmin sadar.

"Itu bukan salahku, aku di tabrak dari belakang." Jelas Sungmin dengan wajah merengut.

Eunhyuk mencoba untuk mengerti. "Baiklah, sekarang kau harus istirahat. Kepalamu masih pusing kan?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sedikit. Tidak perlu cemas." Ujarnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, kau.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya!"

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin berjingkat kaget mendengar teriakan keras itu. Seorang pria masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung memeluk Sungmin erat-erat.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu terlalu kuat memeluknya.

Kyuhyun bergeming dan mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi tidak melepaskannya sedikitpun. Ia mencium pelipis Sungmin lama, kemudian beralih mengecup bibir Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu menutup matanya dan segera keluar kamar.

"Eumpp!"

**TAK**!

"Aw!" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala belakangnya yang baru saja Sungmin pukul.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau!" Sentak gadis itu marah.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tapi ia bersyukur karena Sungmin tidak apa-apa sekarang. "Aku refleks, makanya aku menciummu barusan." Jelasnya yang terdengar absurd di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. "Tapi tidak perlu cium bibir segala." Ujarnya kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, perlahan jemarinya mengusap dahi Sungmin yang tidak terluka. 'Di sini, sudah terluka dua kali.' Pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sungmin heran dan risih. "Bisa kau sedikit menjauh?" pintanya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah Sungmin lembut, ketika melihat luka di dahi Sungmin, ia memilih mengalah dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. "Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau di sini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Janjinya. "Mungkin saat kau tidur aku akan mencium jemarimu."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sengit. "Tidak boleh." Sungmin menyembunyikan kedua tangannya. Di mata Kyuhyun, tingkah Sungmin yang seperti ini sangat lucu sekali. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kepalamu bisa pusing nanti."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, perlahan kedua matanya menutup. Mungkin karena pengaruh suntikan yang dokter berikan tadi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mengambil jemari tangan Sungmin dan mengusap-usapnya pelan, tidak menunggu waktu lama, ia mulai mencium jemari mungil itu. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, tekadnya untuk menikahi Sungmin semakin kuat. Dan ia harus segera melakukannya.

"Tapi kau terlalu keras kepala. Tapi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. "Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya, kalau cepat menyerah begitu saja. Kau akan segera luluh." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sudah merengek ingin pulang sejak tadi, tapi baik Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya. Dokter juga menyarankan untuk berada di rumah sakit selama 2 hari.

"Kenapa kalian begini padaku! Aku bosan di rumah sakit." Sungmin bersendekap marah. Seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, Sungmin." Eunhyuk berucap tegas, gadis itu mengikat rambut Sungmin kebelakang.

"Tapi.."

"Sungmin, sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman saja?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut.

Sungmin melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun. "Jangan panggil aku sayang." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. "Aku akan mengambil kursi rodamu." Ujarnya, kemudian mengambil kursi roda untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menggerutu terus, membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sudah, kau mengalah saja kenapa? Kau masih sakit, kau ingin kejang-kenjang, eoh?"

"Kejang-kejang kenapa?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dokter bilang kepalamu terbentur cukup keras, jadi kalau kau tidak di rawat dengan baik dulu, kau bisa kejang-kejang karena sarafmu belum benar." Eunhyuk bercanda, ia membohongi Sungmin agar gadis itu tidak lagi merengek pulang. Biar saja ia memanipulasi kepolosan tingkat akut Sungmin.

"Astaga, benarkah itu, Hyuk? Kalau begitu aku di sini saja." Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk tertawa dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang membawa kursi roda. "Duduk di sini." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin pelan, Sungmin hanya menurut saja karena ia masih terngiang-ngiang dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau ikut tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk. "Kau harus ikut, aku tidak mau berdua dengan Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun terperangah, ia mencubit hidung Sungmin.

"Ya!"

"Mau tidak mau kau harus mau denganku."

Sungmin mendelik kesal. "Tsk! Pemaksa."

"Terserah saja. Kita keluar sekarang, mumpung masih pagi." Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, di ikuti oleh Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

Selama di perjalanan, suasana tampak sepi, karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi Sungmin yang merasa gerah karena terus diam, mulai berbicara. "Donghae tidak ikut?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya saat kau tidur, dia datang untuk menjenguk. Setelah itu ada urusan dan dia pulang." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Eih? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa apa? Biasa saja." Elak Eunhyuk cepat.

Sungmin memiringkan bibirnya. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ujarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lee Sungmin." Tekan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu pasti ada apa-apanya." Sungmin kekeuh ingin tahu. Sampai Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin. "Yaish! Kyuhyun!"

"Apa sifat burukmu itu tidak pernah hilang? Berhenti bertanya dan jangan campuri urusan percintaan orang lain." Kyuhyun menarik telinga Sungmin pelan, tidak terlalu kasar juga.

"Kyuhyun, jangan kasar begitu." Sentak Eunhyuk.

"Dia memang kasar dan pemaksa, aku tidak suka padamu." Sungmin ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana bisa sekarang Sungmin tinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Karena Eunhyuk menerima telfon dari Donghae dan memilih pergi dari sana, tidak ingin pembicaraannya di dengar oleh kedua manusia itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu soal kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Keputusan apa?" Sungmin berpura-pura tidak ingat.

"Soal kau menginginkan seorang anak?" Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin mendesis dalam hati. Padahal kemarin ia sudah berpikir dan merencanakan untuk bersembunyi dari Kyuhyun, karena pria itu sudah tahu niatnya. Dan sekarang hancur total gara-gara kecelakaan ini.

"Kita menikah dan kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu."

Masalahnya sekarang adalah Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun yang menjadi suaminya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Kalau kau menikah denganku, kau akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini karena aku akan selalu memanjakanmu."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak! ia tidak boleh tergiur sedikitpun, meskipun tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan berbohong padanya. Lagipula, kenapa juga ia tiba-tiba saja membayangkan hari itu, hari di mana Kyuhyun menindihnya, menciumnya dan menyentuhnya. Oh! Astaga!

"Sungmin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kau membuatku cemas, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tuduhnya dengan pancaran mata yang begitu sensual.

Sungmin merengut kesal. "Kau yang jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku ingin ke kamar saja." Ujarnya, mencoba untuk memutar kursi rodanya sendiri.

"Sungmin, kau marah padaku."

"Kepalaku pusing, diamlah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengambil alih kursi roda dan membawa Sungmin ke kamar inap.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merapikan selimut sampai batas dada, kemudian ia berniat untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin, tetapi urung ia lakukan karena Sungmin mendorong pundaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mencibir. "Berhenti menciumku."

"Kenapa? Aku berhak melakukannya."

Sungmin menatap garang ke arah Kyuhyun. Berhak? Berhak dari mana!

"Sudah jangan marah." Kyuhyun langsung mencuri ciuman Sungmin lagi, tetapi cukup lama karena ia bergerak mengusap sensual leher Sungmin.

"Eumm.." Sungmin menggerang pelan, berusaha untuk memberontak. Tetapi ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun beralih mencium leher Sungmin dengan intens, membuat gadis itu menggerang pelan dengan kedua mata tertutup. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun, katakanlah ia munafik atau apalah itu. Ia merasa nyaman di dekat Kyuhyun meskipun ia sangat tidak menyukai pria itu. Pria playboy!

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan langsung mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. Ya! Ia tidak mau sampai terperangkap oleh Kyuhyun dan menjadi mangsa berikutnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun temannya sejak kecil. Dan ia tahu betul setiap sifat pria itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. Lalu mencium bibir Sungmin bertubi-tubi, membuat Sungmin terus mengelak dan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi." Bisiknya lembut, kecupan terakhir ia berikan di pipi dan leher Sungmin.

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari sana dan menutup pintu dengan pelan, tidak lama kemudian Eunhyuk kembali dengan membawa buah-buahan. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti menahan amarah itu, sedikit mengeryit bingung. "Kau kenapa lagi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tampak memerah padam. "Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" Serunya kesal, penuh amarah.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Selalu seperti itu, seperti anak kecil saja."

"Dia sudah melecehkanku dua kali! Ingatkan aku untuk menamparnya besok!"

"Astaga!" Eunhyuk tidak mengerti dengan sifat keras kepala Sungmin sekarang. "Hentikan, Sungmin. Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang sudah kau katakan." Ujarnya gemas.

"Memang apa yang salah? Dia memang sudah melecehkanku, dan aku benci dia."

"Aih, dasar. Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat dia melecehkanmu? Kau malah menikmatinya." Ejek Eunhyuk sembari menjitak kepala Sungmin.

"Aih! Eunhyuk ini masih sakit." Gerutunya kesal sembari mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, kau sih."

Sungmin memilih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ia berpikir, benar juga apa yang Eunhyuk katakan. Kenapa dia malah menikmati cumbuan Kyuhyun tadi. "Sial." Umpatnya lirih. "Ada apa denganku." Lanjutnya tak kalah pelan.

"Kau ingin makan buah atau tidur dulu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin tidur saja." Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Padahal kepalanya masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku tidak boleh tergoda."

.

.

.

_Sungmin seperti berada di sebuah hamparan rerumputan hijau yang begitu indah dan sejuk. Warna hijau membuat segala penat di kepalanya menghilang. Kedua matanya yang membulat lucu melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak kecil tengah berlari kearahnya dan membawa sebuah boneka bunny berwarna pink. "Mommy!"_

_Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya demi menggapai tubuh anaknya. Ketika anak kecil itu sudah berada di dalam dekapannya, Sungmin tidak ragu lagi untuk menciumi wajah anaknya yang begitu lucu dan manis sepertinya. Tapi ada yang berbeda, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kedua matanya yang salah. Mata anaknya sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, dan senyuman itu juga mirip dengan Kyuhyun._

_"Mommy, Daddy." Anak kecil itu memeluk leher Sungmin, kemudian menujuk ke arah samping kanan mereka. Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan terkejut luar biasa melihat sosok yang paling ia tidak sukai karena tingkah seenaknya sendiri. "Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_"Daddy!"_

_Sungmin terbelalak lebar. "D..Daddy?"_

_Anaknya menatapnya dengan senyum merekah. Dan kenapa senyum itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Tidak! _

_"My Beloved.." Kyuhyun mendekat dan mencium gemas anaknya, Sungmin hanya diam membisu. Kemudian ia memukul kepalanya kuat, ini pasti mimpi, ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ia memiliki anak dengan Kyuhyun. Pria playboy dan pemaksa itu! _

_Tidak!_

_Tidak!_

"Sungmin, hey! Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Eunhyuk menatapnya cemas. "Eunhyuk-ah." Lirihnya.

"Ya, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?"

Sungmin ingin sekali menangis sekarang. "Eunhyuk."

"Iya, kau mimpi apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kyuhyun.. Aku bermimpi punya anak dengannya."

"Apa?!" Eunhyuk melotot sebentar sebelum tertawa.

Sungmin mendengus sebal. "Eunhyuk!"

"Aahahaha! Maafkan aku, ahaha.. Tapi aku berharap semoga cepat terwujud."

"Kau!"

"Ahahaha!"

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Tadi dia sempat ke ruangan dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin, meminta penjelasan tentang kesehatan gadis itu. Kyuhyun bernafas lega karena nanti sore Sungmin sudah bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Elle, kau periksa berkas ini sekarang." Perintah Kyuhyun pada sekretarisnya. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyuruh perempuan itu untuk ikut ke rumah sakit, karena pekerjaan kantor yang sulit untuk di tinggalkan. Jadi ia terpaksa.

"Baik, _sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar inap Sungmin dan tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah sibuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia kembali untuk memberitahu sekretarisnya untuk tetap di sini dan bekerja dengan benar.

"Kyuhyun sedang bersama siapa itu?" Eunhyuk berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap kesamping, tepatnya kearah Kyuhyun dan seorang perempuan berbaju sexy. Ia menaikan alisnya mencoba tak peduli. "Apa peduliku?" ia melengos. Wajahnya memerah, tidak tahu kenapa.

Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin dengan senyum tipis. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau cemburu, eoh?" godanya.

Sungmin balik menatap Eunhyuk. "Siapa yang cemburu, aku tidak cemburu."

"Benar.. Eoh.." Eunhyuk menyenggol bahu Sungmin.

"Ish! Tidak ya tidak." Serunya kesal.

"Benar kau tidak cemburu."

Sungmin langsung berbalik dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun tepat hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Chapter selanjutnya...

**"Kalau kita menikah, aku berjanji akan selalu memanjakanmu. Dan tidak akan selingkuh."**

**"Aku tidak yakin."**

**"Tapi aku yakin."**

"Apa ini?!"

"Ini sebuah gaun, kalung emas, cincin berlian, dan sepatu merk ternama. Ini semua untukmu, Min."

**"Aku sudah putuskan untuk menikah denganmu."**

**"Baiklah, kita menikah dua tiga hari lagi."**

**"Kau gila! Cho Kyuhyun."**

**"Tidak ada bantahan, dan keputusanmu sudah tidak bisa di tarik lagi. Kalau kau menariknya, maka hukumannya adalah aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang, di sini."**

.

.

Cepet kan? Cepet dong. Lumayan panjang kan? Iya pasti xD Membosankan? Aku yakin ToT

Makasih buat reviewnya.. Review lagi boleh? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**GS! Typo. Alur ide pasaran. EYD berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tercekat saat menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Ah bukan! Tapi pancaran mata itu lebih menjurus ke.. Penuh pujaan.

"Yakin tidak cemburu?" bisik Kyuhyun lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendengus dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia sampai terlena seperti itu. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, aku tidak ada tujuan lagi selain dirimu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Pembual." Cerca Sungmin tanpa menatap lagi Kyuhyun, bisa-bisa wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk, seperti tahu maksud Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk keluar dengan perlahan.

"Eunhyuk, kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku." Seru Sungmin dengan panik, ia tidak mau berdua dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Bisa-bisa pria itu bebas menciumnya sembarangan.

"Sudah, biarkan dia pergi. Dan sekarang hanya ada kita berdua di sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan melihat mangkuk makanan dan air putih di atas meja kecil. "Aku membawakan sup daging untukmu. Sangat sehat, di campur dengan gingseng." Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah wadah kecil dan membukanya. "Makanlah."

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya, sepertinya sangat enak. Tapi kan ia sedang kesal, mana mungkin menerima pemberian Kyuhyun. Gengsi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gerak-gerik Sungmin yang lebih mementingkan gengsinya, hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Ya, maklumi saja Sungmin. "Makan saja, tidak perlu malu padaku." Ujarnya.

Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah kenyang." Sahutnya, padahal masih lapar.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, cepat makan sup daging ini, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk nasi Sungmin lagi. "Cepat makan, biar cepat sembuh."

Sungmin mengambil sumpitnya lagi dan mulai menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun, ya lumayan enak sup dagingnya. Tapi Kyuhyun mana bisa membuat sup daging ini. Diam-diam Sungmin tertawa.

"Kenapa kau?" Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut sebentar. "Masalahmu?"

"Masih jutek padaku? Sampai kapan?" tanyanya heran.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Ayolah Sungmin, kita sudah kenal lama bukan? Hanya gara-gara masalah itu kau marah padaku? Kau tahu aku kan?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja kecil dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku kesal padamu, aku marah padamu. Kau tidak bisa menghargai wanita sedikitpun!"

Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin. "Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, aku tidak pernah merusak wanita gila itu. Tidak pernah, dan kau percaya saja dengannya? Kau itu terlalu polos, berpikirlah sedikit dengan waras."

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Jadi kau menganggapku gila!" Serunya marah. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran yang aku lihat di depan mataku sendiri! Dan kau, sudah membuatku menaruh catatan hitam untuk perilakumu." Sungmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, lebih seperti tawa mengejek. "Terserah kau saja, mungkin di pikiranmu aku adalah pria playboy yang suka merusak para wanita. Tapi sayang sekali dugaanmu itu salah dan kau salah paham." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri yang menatap kepergiannya.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia sudah tidak nafsu lagi untuk makan, Kyuhyun membuat mood-nya memburuk. "Aku jadi pusing." Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sudah menjelang sore hari, dan ini saatnya bagi Sungmin untuk kembali pulang. Ah, rasanya lega sekali bisa pulang kerumah. Rumah sakit itu sangat membosankan, ia jadi tidak leluasa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke apartement kecilnya yang dulu, tapi pasti ia akan kembali di geret oleh Kyuhyun pulang kerumah Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa ikut pulang." Eunhyuk mengemasi beberapa pakaian.

"Loh, kenapa? Jangan bilang.." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk penuh tahu.

Eunhyuk mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin. "Donghae, tentu saja." Kekehnya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Yayaya, aku bisa mengerti. Kau di mabuk cinta ternyata." Kekehnya.

"Donghae itu pria baik, ya meskipun dia terlalu polos untukku."

"Namanya juga cinta."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sama-sama terkekeh pelan.

"Kau akan berkencan?" tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf padamu ya, karena tidak menemani." Sesalnya dengan wajah sendu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Jangan seperti itu, aku pasti akan mengerti kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi, ya karena aku tidak ada ongkos jadi kau harus memberiku uang." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tapi maafkan aku lagi, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu uang." Jawabnya dengan satu kedipan mata.

"Eh? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau begitu." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kecil.

"Tentu saja kau bisa pulang."

Sungmin berdecak pelan.

**CKLEK**

Sungmin menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja di buka. Matanya melotot melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Menatapnya dengan pandangan lain, mungkin masih kesal karena kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi apa pedulinya, tsk!

"Kyuhyun, jaga Sungmin baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu, oke!" Eunhyuk memukul pundak Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar inap.

Kini mereka sudah berdua lagi, tidak ada yang bersuara. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan berkecak pinggang. "Jalan sendiri atau aku gendong?" tawarnya.

Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum kecut. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri? Dan juga aku akan pulang sendiri, permisi." Ujarnya seraya melangkah melewati Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dan memeluk pinggangnya lembut.

Sungmin terdiam saat kedua matanya kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kembali perasaan itu hadir dan membuatnya semakin gelisah. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa terasa aneh seperti ini.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang sendiri." Bisik Kyuhyun dan menarik pinggang Sungmin keluar bersama dari rumah sakit.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu terus menekannya sampai ke mobil. "Pemaksa!" Serunya malas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mencoba mengecup bibir Sungmin, namun dengan gerakan cepat pula Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyerah dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. "Masuk." Titahnya.

Sungmin masih menutup mulutnya rapat, takut kalau Kyuhyun akan mencoba mencuri ciumannya lagi. Sangat menyebalkan!

"Kau itu lucu sekali, eoh? Tapi kau juga sangat manis." Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin, mobil sudah melaju menuju apartement Eunhyuk. Dengan kecepatan sedang tentunya.

Sungmin memainkan bibirnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun sama sekali, ia menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau mengantuk lagi? Baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenyak cantik." Kyuhyun berucap manis, tapi entah kenapa membuat Sungmin senang. Eh? Semakin aneh saja.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghirup udara di ruangan depan apartement Eunhyuk. "Huah, ini menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali ke rumah." Ujarnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Berjalan mendekat tanpa tahu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku juga senang, kau sudah sembuh." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. "Ish! Lepaskan, Kyu." Ujarnya risih.

"Tidak, aku ingin memelukmu." Pelukannya semakin erat saja, sampai membuat Sungmin menyerah dan diam. "Nah, begitu. Kalau seperti ini kan lebih bagus." Senyumnya.

"Apanya yang bagus? Menyebalkan, jangan lama-lama peluknya, nanti kau ketagihan lagi." Sungmin mendengus pelan.

"Oh, aku bahkan sudah ketagihan sejak dulu. Kenapa kau baru sadar?" Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda lagi, kali ini dengan kecupan lembut di pundak Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun berhenti!" Dengan paksa Sungmin melepas kasar pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil air minum. Ia perlu air dingin sekarang! Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja memanas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, lalu mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang tampak tergesa-gesa. Ia melihat Sungmin yang meneguk air dengan rakus, kemudian terkekeh. "Kau gugub?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mendesah kasar, lalu melengos dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyuhyun lalu mengunci pintu kamar agar Sungmin tidak bisa kabur darinya.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Sungmin marah, ia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar lagi, tapi dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kunci pintu di saku celanannya.

Sungmin menggeram marah. "Huh!"

"Ssst.. Suka sekali berteriak. Tidak lelah apa?" Kyuhyun kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin dan merebahkan gadis itu di atas ranjang dengan ia yang menindihnya.

Sungmin tergagap sekaligus tercengang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini lagi dari Kyuhyun. "Sialan." Desisnya.

Kyuhyun menutup mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya, enggan mendengar lagi umpatan dari bibir manis itu. Kyuhyun akan sangat tidak waras kalau ia jauh dari Sungmin, terlalu sulit dan terlalu kacau.

Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, supaya pria yang tengah menciumnya ganas itu berhenti. Tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, langsung saja ia menjerit saat Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sapu tangan panjang.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka seperti ini!" Jerit Sungmin marah, ia tidak terima di ikat seperti ini. "Lepas! Lepas! Kyuhyun kau jahat sekali padaku!" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, semakin gemas saja. "Kalau tidak di ikat, kau akan terus berontak saat aku menciummu." Kemudian ia beranjak dan merapikan rambut Sungmin supaya tidak menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu. "Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak." Ujarnya dan segera berlalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan, sekarang kedua tangannya terikat di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun jahat sekali padanya, selama bertahun-tahun pria itu menjadi teman masa kecilnya dan sampai saat ini. Ah, tidak! Setelah kejadian itu ia jadi kesal atau bisa di bilang benci pada Kyuhyun. Rasa bangga yang dulu sempat ia tanamkan untuk pria itu langsung pudar menjadi rasa kecewa. Dan lagi, sejak pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Jelas saja ia langsung menolak, mentah-mentah. Meskipun.. Ya..

"Aish! Kenapa ikatannya sangat sulit di lepas sih!" Gerutunya sebal, ia mendongak untuk melihat ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. "Huh~ aku menyerah." Gumanya lagi, Sungmin dengan nafas terengah mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Untuk sekarang ia akan diam dan mencoba untuk tidur saja, supaya tenggorokannya tidak kering karena terus berteriak di depan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggosok rambutnya yang basah, ia terpaksa mandi lagi untuk menghilangkan gairahnya. Pasalnya tadi ia ingin sekali menyentuh Sungmin, namun ia urungkan karena belum saatnya. Nanti, ia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Sungminnya.

"Oh, dia tertidur?" Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit pinggang sampai lututnya mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, perlahan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sungmin. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada ikatan tangan di atas kepala gadis itu. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan ikatannya dan merapikan tidur Sungmin. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini kau selamat, sayang." Di kecupnya bibir Sungmin intens, melumatnya dengan lembut penuh gairah. Kyuhyun memang mengatakan kalau Sungmin selamat hari ini, tapi sepertinya ia berubah pikiran.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam selimut, ia buka beberapa helai baju yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin. Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang terjadi nanti setelah Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. Terdengar kekehan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sore menjelang malam, di luar hujan tengah mengguyur begitu deras, udara dingin yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Sungmin sedikit menggigil. Ia masih belum sadar sedikitpun dengan keadaannya sekarang, matanya masih mengantuk dan ia butuh tidur sekarang.

"Sepertinya selimut harus di tambah."

Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara seseorang, tepat di telinganya. Namun Sungmin mencoba untuk mengabaikan karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah selimut tebal menyelimutinya. Hangat sekali, batin Sungmin senang. Ia semakin merapat ke arah dada Kyuhyun, hangat sekali sampai ia kembali terlelap dan mendengkur.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, jemarinya yang bebas mulai mengusap kepala Sungmin. Lalu memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Sungmin di balik selimut.

"Ah, ya. Semoga kau tidak kaget setelah benar-benar terbangun besok pagi." Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, begitu puas dan bahagia.

Entah bagaimana sekarang, tetapi pagi sudah datang. Meskipun langit masih mendung karena ternyata hujan mengguyur sampai pagi.

Sungmin menguap kecil, berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya. Begitu lega karena pagi ini ia terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Heuh, tadi malam mimpinya sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia belum sadar dengan keadaannya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

"Mimpi indah?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, saat ia menoleh, kedua matanya melotot kaget melihat sosok Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Tidak memakai baju lagi!

"Wow, pagi ini pemandangan yang indah tampak di depanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, lalu ia menatap ke bawah tepat di mana dadanya terbuka meskipun bagian pentingnya masih tertutup. "Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriaknya penuh amarah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hah!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin sampai gadis itu jatuh tertidur kembali, Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menatapnya intens. "Jangan marah, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu. Kau itu milikku."

"Aku bukan barang." Desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Siapa juga yang mengganggapmu barang? Tidak ada."

"Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan aku ini barang murahan." Sungmin melotot pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia menggeram marah. "Diam!"

Sungmin langsung berjingkat kaget mendengar nada tegas dari mulut Kyuhyun, saat tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan, Kyuhyun mencium pelipis Sungmin lama.

Sungmin memang miliknya bukan? Sejak dulu ia sudah mengklaim Sungmin sebagai miliknya. Sejak mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Dulu hubungan mereka begitu baik sampai-sampai tidak ada pertengkaran yang berarti. Tapi karena masalah sialan itu, Sungmin jadi membencinya.

"Lepas.. Lepas, Kyu." Sungmin menggeliat resah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sungmin."

Sungmin berhenti menggeliat, ia menatap tajam kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan melakukannya hari ini."

Sungmin membelalak lebar. "Apa maksudmu!"

"_Making love_.." Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. "Kau ingin making love sebelum menikah atau setelah menikah?"

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Sungmin semakin panik sekarang, astaga! Kyuhyun akan menyetubuhinya di sini. Tidak! ia tidak mau.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!" Jerit Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Makanya, menikah denganku."

Sungmin masih tetap menggeleng. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, begitu sulit menaklukan Sungmin. "Oke~" Sedikit berdiri, Kyuhyun mulai melakuan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Pria itu menarik kedua tangan Sungmin lagi keatas, tapi tidak di ikat. Pria itu melakukan sedikit godaan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terbelalak lebar mendapati kedua tangannya kembali di penjara. Sungmin kalut dan takut kalau Kyuhyun sampai menyentuhnya, bagaimana ini! Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'Ya' untuk menerima lamaran Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Membuatmu, supaya mau menikah denganku." Seringaian Kyuhyun tercetak jelas. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menempelkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapat dengan milik Sungmin yang juga masih terlindung.

Sungmin terkesiap dan menjerit kecil. Oh, ia bisa merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang keras menusuk bagian luar miliknya. Tidak hanya itu saja, Kyuhyun terus menekannya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, sesuatu akan keluar! Ah tidak! Sungmin berusaha menahannya, tetapi Kyuhyun gencar memaksa sampai ia mendengar kekehan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau basah sayang." Godanya dengan sensual.

Sungmin berteriak marah, ia menendang sekuat tenaga dan berhasil terlepas dari Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan! Sialan!" Kemudian ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya, setelah melihat Sungmin menghilang dari balik pintu. Senyumnya memudar berganti dengan wajah datar. "Bahkan, kau begitu cepat berubah."

.

.

.

Selama lebih dari satu jam Sungmin sembunyi di dalam kamar mandi, terpaksa karena Kyuhyun pasti masih berada di sana. Oh! Dia butuh Eunhyuk sekarang, sial!

"Sungmin! Mau sampai kapan kau berada di dalam? Aku pergi sekarang, terima kasih untuk tadi." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sungmin memukul dinding di sebelahnya, kakinya menghentak-hentak. "Aku membencimu!" Teriaknya frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun yang sudah akan pergi dari apartement Eunhyuk berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk yang baru pulang. "Menginap di sana?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Apa Sungmin masih tidur?" tanyanya.

"Dia sudah bangun, mungkin masih mandi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menaikan alisnya. "Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya kan?" tuduhnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

Eunhyuk berdecih pelan. "Kau itu benar-benar pemaksa, pantas Sungmin begitu ngotot membencimu."

"Itu hanya salah paham."

"Ya, terserah saja." Eunhyuk melengos, melepaskan syal miliknya dan duduk di sofa.

"Jadi kau juga tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku ingin tidur, kegiatanku bersama Donghae membuatku lelah." Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum naik ke atas kamar.

Kyuhyun bersendekap sebentar, sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka kamar yang Sungmin tempati, ia sempat kaget saat melihat betapa hancurnya kamar itu. Ah, bukan, tepatnya ranjang untuk tidur.

"Kacau sekali." Ujarnya tak percaya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan bathrope. Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk dengan senang. "Eunhyuk!" Sungmin berteriak senang. "Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya penuh tanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Aku berendam cukup lama tadi." Senyumnya.

"Bagus, biar tidak bau." Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Hey, kenapa kamarmu kacau sekali." Ujarnya prihatin.

Suara dengusan keluar dari bibir sexy Sungmin. "Ini semua gara-gara Kyuhyun, dia sengaja melakukan hal mesum padaku."

"Sudahlah, kau menyerah saja. Menikah dengannya lebih bagus." Ucap Eunhyuk sembari duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap Sungmin serius.

"Apa! Kenapa kau malah mendukung?"

"Karena ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Kau ingin terus-terusan di hantui punya anak? Kalau kau menikah, otomatis mimpimu itu juga akan hilang dan tidak akan datang lagi. Karena kau pasti akan punya anak dengan Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin mendongak dengan wajah kusut. "Aku tidak mau, Hyuk. Kau pikir aku mau menikah dengannya. Meskipun kami sudah kenal sangat lama."

"Nah, karena itulah aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun. Kau menikah saja dengannya, beres kan?"

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Hentikan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau mungkin belum bisa mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi keinginanmu sekarang kan seorang anak. Lebih baik menikah dengan pria yang sudah kita kenal dan jelas-jelas mencintai kita daripada mencari pria lain."

Sungmin menggaruk dahinya bingung. Benar, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Antara menerima atau tidak, antara ingin terbebas dari mimpi yang selalu hadir menghantuinya setiap malam. Seakan-akan memintanya untuk segera menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gerutu Sungmin gelisah.

Menikah dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

Menikah dengan pria yang sudah di kenal, lebih baik daripada menikah dengan pria yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Sungmin terus berpikir keras. Haruskah ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan mewujudkan keinginannya memiliki seorang anak. "Hhh~ apa aku menikah dengannya saja? Setelah punya anak baru minta cerai." Gumamnya pelan, sepertinya ide yang bagus. "Ah, tapi aku belum siap." Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di depan almari besar.

"Nanti kau pusing lagi, apa susahnya sih!" Eunhyuk beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar. "Ingat baik-baik ucapanku tadi, ok!" Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Aih, baiklah. Setelah punya anak baru aku minta cerai." Putusnya.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sungmin yang terus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah ia harus melakukan hal ini demi keinginannya. Tetapi mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, bahkan setiap ia tidak sengaja tertidur di siang hari.

"Ah, ini membuatku pusing." Sungmin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah taman dekat danau, cukup sepi memang. Ia sengaja berada di sini untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin berpikir kalau melihat pemandangan yang sejuk dan indah bisa meredakan pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk hebat.

"Aku terpaksa menikah dengannya, setelah menikah nanti dan punya anak aku akan meminta ceria. Ya! Kau harus melakukannya!"

Padahal, Sungmin tidak akan pernah tahu betapa sulitnya nanti.

"Hai, tumben kau mengajakku bertemu secara pribadi." Kyuhyun sudah datang, ia memakai setelan baju santai.

Sungmin melirik sebentar. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting." Ujarnya memulai.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia tampa sekali belum siap. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mimpi itu seperti mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Ia bisa jadi gila kalau di suguhi mimpi itu terus.

"Sungmin? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu.

Sungmin harus siap dengan segala resikonya. "Aku sudah putuskan untuk menikah denganmu." Ucapnya, kemudian menggigit bibirnya kuat. Merasa menyesal, mungkin.

"Baiklah, kita menikah dua tiga hari lagi." Begitu santai Kyuhyun mengatakannya, ia terlalu senang hari ini.

Sungmin menganga kaget. "Kau gila! Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tidak ada bantahan, dan keputusanmu sudah tidak bisa di tarik lagi. Kalau kau menariknya, maka hukumannya adalah aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang, di sini." Ancamnya, namun penuh kesungguhan.

Sungmin segera berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap marah pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu kan!"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak pernah menarik ucapanku kembali."

Sungmin semakin gelisah. Sudah terlanjur menerima dan tidak bisa menolak lagi.

_Kena kau!_ Batin Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Aku belum siap kalau menikah secepat itu, bisa kau mengerti?" wajahnya kini memohon, memelas pada Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, sayang. Keputusan sudah bulat. Dan sekarang, kau sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tunggu aku di pelaminan dua hari lagi." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan secepat kilat mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tercengang, tubuhnya kaku dan sulit di gerakkan. Dua hari lagi, dua hari lagi ia akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun si playboy -menurutnya-

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah kesal, di depannya Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah santai, sangat berbanding jauh dengannya yang sejak tadi merasa kesal.

"Kau ingin kakiku sakit ya! Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit." Teriak Sungmin kesal, pasalnya sejak tadi Kyuhyun mengajaknya berjalan kaki tak tentu arah. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal sekali.

Kyuhyun berbalik mendekati Sungmin. "Jalan berdampingan denganku, kau selalu menjauh." Di tariknya lembut lengan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa tidak naik mobil saja?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Hanya ingin.. Menikmati kebahagiaan karena kau mau menikah denganku." Jawabnya dengan senyum merekah, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya seperti akan menggapai bintang. "Seandainya aku bisa memetik bintang untukmu, aku akan melakukanya."

"Cih, berlebihan." Ejek Sungmin.

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyentuh perutnya. "Lapar sih." Gumamnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menarik lagi tangan Sungmin menuju sebuah kedai kecil.

"Aku tidak mau mabuk." Ujar Sungmin seraya bersendekap.

"Kita hanya makan daging tusuk ini saja, sampai kenyang baru pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memberikan daging ke arah Sungmin.

"Dari kemarin makan daging terus, bosan."

"Daging itu juga sumber protein, kau membutuhkannya."

"Adakah daging yang bisa menambah darah? Kau tahu kan kalau aku punya anemia?" Sungmin bercerita dengan wajah kusut.

"Makanya kau tidak boleh sering lelah." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Kalau kita menikah, aku berjanji akan selalu memanjakanmu. Dan tidak akan selingkuh." Lanjutnya serius.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum fokus pada makanannya. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Tapi aku yakin."

Sungmin memainkan bibirnya, ia cukup lama terdiam. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu aneh saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal semacam itu. Mengatakan kalau ia akan selalu setia pada pasangannya.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eum? Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Kau bilang.. Kita akan menikah dua atau tiga hari lagi. Dan itu belum pasti, bisakah kau tidak menemuiku selama itu? Aku butuh privasi." Pinta Sungmin sungguh-sungguh. Ia benar-benar butuh privasi sebelum menikah nanti. Apalagi waktu yang Kyuhyun berikan hanya beberapa hari saja.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menikah denganku?"

"Terpaksa."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Sesaat kemudian tersenyum, entahlah senyum apa yang ia ukir.

"Kalau aku menikah, otomatis aku tidak akan memimpikan soal bayi lagi. Dan soal kenapa aku memilih setuju menikah denganmu, karena aku terpaksa. Setelah itu.." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya serius.

"Apa?"

Sungmin menelan makanannya cepat sebelum minum air putih. "Ah, tidak. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Sudah sore dan aku juga harus mandi." Sungmin merapikan bajunya dan keluar dari kedai.

Kyuhyun meneguk alkohol miliknya dengan rakus. Tampaknya ia begitu kesal dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi. "Aku akan membuatmu berubah pikiran. Lee Sungmin sayang." Setelah itu ia segera beranjak menyusul Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah, Sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri. Begitu lelah seharian berjalan. "Apa keputusanku sudah benar? Apa aku tidak bisa mundur lagi." Gumamnya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku menyesal sekali.." Gerutunya.

Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Lee Sungmin. Keputusanmu sudah tidak bisa di tarik lagi. Kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan mempunyai anak dengan pria itu.

"Arghh! Kenapa nasibku malang sekali. Harus menikah dengan temanku sendiri. Tapi dia sudah bukan temanku lagi sejak saat itu." Suaranya berubah tajam.

Kau akan memalui proses malam pertama.

"Arghh! Malam pertama! Aku bisa gila!"

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaan Sungmin, tidak menemui gadis itu sampai waktunya nanti tiba. Sungmin sendiri sejak dua hari yang lalu menjadi uring-uringan, pasalnya kalau tidak sekarang atau besok Kyuhyun akan datang dan membawanya untuk menikah.

"Sejak kemarin kau sangat aneh sekali, ada apa? Cerita padaku." Eunhyuk bertanya lembut. Sebagai sahabat ia begitu prihatin dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, biasa saja." Sungmin tersenyum, mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. Tapi tetap saja raut gelisah itu terus muncul di guratan wajahnya.

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Eunhyuk. "Oh, apa kau memikirkan ucapanku waktu itu? Karena itu kau terus gelisah?"

Tepat sekali! Dan sekarang ia sudah tersudut begitu rapat, tidak bisa kembali lagi ke permukaan. Karena ia tidak tahu pasti sekarang atau besok ia menikah.

"Sungmin, ikuti kata hatimu saja. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memutuskan."

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. 'Hah, Eunhyuk apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun.'

_Ting..Tong_

Bel apartement berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka." Eunhyuk beranjak menuju pintu depan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia ikut beranjak mengikuti Eunhyuk. Ketika sampai di sana, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang memegang sebuah kotak besar. "Siapa yang datang?" tanyanya, menengok keluar untuk melihat. "Tidak ada." Ujarnya, kemudian mendekati Eunhyuk yang membuka kotak besar itu.

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat barang-barang yang begitu berkilau di matanya. "Apa ini?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Ini sebuah gaun, kalung emas, cincin berlian, dan sepatu merk ternama. Ini semua untukmu, Min." Tampak sekali kalau Eunhyuk terheran-heran melihat barang-barang mahal itu. Di kertas yang ia baca tadi, kalau semua barang berkilau ini khusus untuk Sungmin. "Dan di sini, di tulis dengan jelas kalau kau harus memakainya nanti siang menjelang sore. Jangan sampai tidak."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Mungkinkan itu semua dari Kyuhyun, pria itu benar-benar gila.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin, aku benar-benar kaget kau menerima untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk merapikan rambut Sungmin supaya tampak cantik.

Sungmin meremas jemarinya dengan gusar. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Hey, pernikahan itu suci. Jadi kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu."

Sungmin berdecak malas mendengarnya. "Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya setelah aku punya anak denganya. Aku akan meminta cerai."

"Apa! Astaga, kau sudah tidak waras." Seru Eunhyuk kaget.

"Biar saja, lagipula aku hanya membutuhkan seorang anak."

"Sungmin."

"Jangan katakan apapun, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku menikah dengannya hanya karena ingin punya bayi, itu saja dan tidak lebih."

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. Keras kepala sekali sahabatnya itu, yang pasti ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa meluluhkan hati Sungmin. Hanya perlu usaha dan waktu.

"Sudah jam dua siang, ayo kita berangkat. Kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun menunggu lama kan?" ujarnya pelan sembari menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Biar saja, aku malah berharap tidak jadi menikah dengannya." Nada suaranya terkesan tak peduli.

"Hah.. Yasudah ayo."

Sungmin merasa ia harus terjun dari balkon sekarang juga. Supaya tidak jadi menikah dengan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Entah apa yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang, yang pasti ia begitu takut dan gugub berada di depan seorang pendeta. Pernikahan yang terkesan tertutup ini membuatnya merasa lega luar biasa, hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja yang melihat. Meskipun tampak aneh kenapa semuanya serba tertutup, tapi ia beruntung karena itu. Tidak perlu memasang wajah palsu untuk menunjukan betapa bahagianya ia bisa menikah dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Ucapan pendeta mampu membuat senyum Kyuhyun merekah lebih lebar. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk gusar. "Kita sudah menikah, sayang." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Dan aku.. Tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sungmin menoleh, balik menatap Kyuhyun sengit.

Kyuhyun beralih mengusap pinggang Sungmin. "Eum, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Kacau, kesal dan menyesal." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kau akan mendapat hukuman nanti. Sekarang kau harus tinggal bersamaku." Setelahnya ia menarik Sungmin untuk mendekati Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua. Kami pergi dulu." Kyuhyun berucap santai dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bisa. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Serunya marah.

"..."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Masuk." Kyuhyun mendorong lembut punggung Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Ya, mereka sudah menikah."

Donghae mengangguk. "Akan banyak cerita baru nanti."

"Tapi aku khawatir."

"Ah? Soal?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae cemas. "Sungmin bilang, setelah mereka punya anak, ia akan meminta cerai dari Kyuhyun."

"Apa?"

"Ya, itu benar. Aku berharap, Kyuhyun bisa meluluhkan hati Sungmin."

"Semoga saja." Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. "Biarkan mereka menjalani proses. Dan sekarang bisakah kita pulang, sayang?" di kecupnya pipi Eunhyuk lama.

"Ish, mesum sekali."

"Memang kenapa? Salah?" bisik Donghae.

"Aish, kita pulang saja." Eunhyuk menjewer telinga Donghae.

"Ya! Sayang! Ini sakit."

"Biar saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar memilih istana besar itu untuk menjadi rumah impian.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergeming. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mulai tersenyum kecil. "Hey, apa tidak sebaiknya kita masuk lalu kita membuat anak?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Berhenti bicara!" Serunya kesal.

"Dengar, kita sudah menikah sekarang. Apapun yang akan aku lakukan padamu adalah hak yang sah." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, gadis itu melangkah mundur. "Tidak perlu menunggu nanti malam."

"Apa! Kyaaaa! Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin memberontak kuat dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. "Aku belum siap, kumohon."

Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menulikan pendengarannya, terus berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang besar. Lalu ia merebahkan Sungmin dan melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"K-kau.. Jangan lakukan sekarang." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bukankah kemarin-kemarin kau begitu pasrah saat hampir ku sentuh. Kenapa sekarang kau tampak takut?" tanyanya yang sudah selesai menanggalkan bajunya. Hanya tinggal celana saja.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Waktu itu kau memaksa! Dan aku dalam pikiran kosong."

"Benarkah?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau menyentuhku sekarang!"

"Sudah terlambat, aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Chapter selanjutnya...

**"Aneh, kenapa tidak berdarah."**

**"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"**

**"Tidak mungkin."**

"Kita akan bulan madu selama dua minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pulau dimana hanya ada kita berdua?"

"Kau berniat mengurungku, hah?!"

"Kita butuh privasi untuk membuat anak."

"Dasar gila!"

**"Kita bisa melakukannya berkali-kali di tempat ini, tanpa pengganggu."**

**"Berhenti berbicara mesum! Aku geli mendengarnya."**

**"Kau istriku, tidak masalah kalau aku berkata mesum dan aneh padamu. Itu wajar."**

**"Astaga, aku benar-benar menyesal menikah denganmu!"**

.

.

.

Nah.. Ini sudah cepet & panjang lagi kan? Sudah baca juga? Gimana? Minta review.. hihihi..

Di tunggu.. Biar update cepet lagi. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**Kang Dong Jae**

**.**

**GS! Typo banyak, Alur Ide pasaran, EYD berantakan. Dll.**

**.**

**A/N : NC tidak Hot & banyak. Typo bertebaran, mohon di koreksi kalau melihat xD ehee~ Aku sedikit kehilangan **_**feel**_**, kalau update agak telat gak masalah kan? *Alasan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap takut-takut pada Kyuhyun, pria itu memasang wajah paling menyeramkan menurutnya. Sungmin mencoba untuk mundur, berusaha untuk menjauh dari pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Sungmin penuh antisipasi.

"Kenapa, sayang? Bukankah kita harus segera membuat anak? Anak yang manis dan lucu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dengan pelan, tidak ingin terburu-buru. Karena ia yakin waktunya dengan Sungmin akan sangat panjang sekali.

"Kyuhyun, berhenti di sana." Tunjuk Sungmin dengan nada penuh ancaman. "Berhenti atau aku lempar kau dengan guci." Ancamnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Kau benar-benar harus di paksa." Ujarnya dan secepat kilat melepaskan celana panjangnya.

Sungmin yang melihatnya melotot kaget, pasalnya ia melihat milik Kyuhyun sudah sangat menegang. Kepalanya mendadak pusing memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti padanya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, ia secepat mungkin turun dari ranjang dan berusaha keluar dari kamar. Tapi terlambat karena Kyuhyun dengan cepat menangkapnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyaaa!"

"Keras kepala, kita sudah menjadi suami istri." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Aku berhak menyentuhmu, Sungmin." Ujarnya, sembari menggigit leher Sungmin dan mencium tengkuk gadis itu.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. "Aku.. Aku hanya belum siap saja. Lagipula.. Aku sedang masa.. Bulanan."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh di sana untuk memastikan, hal itu membuat Sungmin terkesiap.

"YA!" Sungmin berteriak kaget. Ada sensasi aneh di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau berbohong, sayang."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kecil. Mati aku! Hancur sudah, bersiaplah untuk mati Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergerak merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke leher jenjang Sungmin. Bahkan ia juga mengusap-usap perut Sungmin dengan pelan. "Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin bergeming. Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Mengetahui istrinya terus diam, Kyuhyun bergerak membalikan posisi Sungmin menjadi terlentang dan ia menindihnya. "Kenapa diam?" bisiknya.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. "Tidak apa.."

Senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. "Ayolah, jangan seperti ini, sayang."

"Aku hanya belum siap." Tekannya.

"Siap atau tidak siap hari ini aku akan menyentuhmu." Kyuhyun dengan wajah menakutkan mulai mengecup bibir manis Sungmin. Menikmati setiap kelembutan dari bibir itu, Kyuhyun menciumnya begitu ganas dan penuh kemarahan. Sungmin harus di beri pelajaran.

"Eummpp.." Sungmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun, namun secepat kilat Kyuhyun melepaskan gaun putihnya dengan mudah. Menampakan bahu putih dan dada menggoda istrinya. "Kyu!"

"Ssstt.. Saatnya bercinta."

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu ingin mencerca Kyuhyun, tetapi ia langsung mendongak saat merasakan rangsangan di bawah sana. "Kau.. Menyebalkan!" Serunya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Di remasnya selimut dengan nikmat. Astaga! Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu pandai membuatnya seperti ini. Ini salah besar!

Demi bayi.. Demi mempunyai anak ia terpaksa melakukannya. Oh, bayangan-bayangan anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitar rumah, saat lelah akan memanggilnya. Sungmin tersenyum dalam hati. Ia akan segera hamil bukan? Lalu ia akan bercerai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oughh~" Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, sangat nikmat sekali. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu pandai melakukannya? Ah, dia lupa kalau Kyuhyun pasti pernah menyentuh perempuan lain. Kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa sedih. Aish!

"Kau indah.. Sangat indah, sayang." Puji Kyuhyun, bibirnya bergerak mengecup belahan dada Sungmin yang masih terlindungi. Jermarinya kembali dengan santai bermain di permukaan kulit perut Sungmin, merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit itu. "Aku mencintaimu.." Bisiknya, tanpa peduli Sungmin mendegarnya atau tidak.

Sungmin tergagap, refleks ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Melampiaskan hasratnya di sana, sedikit menggeleng pelan saat merasakan ciuman itu turun ke perutnya. Bahaya, ia akan semakin terlena kalau seperti ini.

"Kyu.." Desahnya pelan, begitu merdu di telingan Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm.."

"Ahh.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam, ia mulai bergerak melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin, perlahan turun kebawah melewati kaki mulus Sungmin. Setelah terlepas sempurna, Kyuhyun membuka sedikit paha Sungmin dan mencium aroma kewanitaan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersabar dan bersikap lembut, ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Ahh.. Kyu.. Tolong.." Sungmin meremas seprai di bawahnya, begitu takut akan rasa ini. Rasa yang begitu menyenangkan untuk di rasakan. Ia juga takut akan susah untuk melupakannya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau begitu tidak sabar untuk melakukannya?" Katakanlah Sungmin munafik, ia mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Tapi.." Sedikit mencium perut bagian bawah Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga mengusap pinggul istrinya. "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku.."

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya lebar, ia menunduk kebawah dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut mendongak dan mendekati Sungmin. "Katakan.. Kau mencintaiku kan?" bisiknya, sesekali mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin.

Nafas memburu Sungmin yang panas menerpa wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin begitu kalut sekarang, harus bicara apa ia sekarang? "Kyu.."

Tatapan yang biasanya tajam itu berubah sendu, entah kenapa membuat Sungmin merasa sakit. Perlahan ia letakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, ia mendesah pelan sebelum berucap begitu lirih. "Maaf.."

Maaf?

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin bergerak. "Tidak seharusnya kau bertanya, saat kau tahu jawabannya." Ujarnya pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, setelahnya ia menyiapkan diri. "Aku tidak pernah tahu jawabannya."

Sungmin menaikan alisnya, ingin membalas namun sesuatu di bawah sana sudah mendesak ingin masuk. Membuatnya terkesiap dan meringis pelan, genggamannya mengerat pada pundak Kyuhyun. "Akhh.. Sakit.."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia melancarkan hukumannya untuk Sungmin, meremas pinggang Sungmin pelan dan berusaha memasukan miliknya.

Sungmin mendesis pelan, ia mencoba menahan ringisannya meskipun terasa sangat sakit sekali. Sakit! "Berhentih.. Kumohon.." Ujarnya terengah. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi membuka kedua matanya sekarang, perih sekali rasanya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri, ia enggan menatap wajah Sungmin. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Sungmin mendesis karena masih terasa perih, ia tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun. Apa pria itu marah? Mungkin saja. Astaga! Kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"A-aah.. Ahh.." Sungmin memilih memejamkan kedua matanya dan meremas pinggang Kyuhyun. Melihat Sungmin yang menutup matanya dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir, membuat Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah cantik itu. Wajah yang selama ini menghiasi mimpinya, mimpi indahnya dan juga buruknya.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menggeliat pelan ketika udara yang terasa dingin menerpanya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menyadari langit sudah gelap. Hah, ia pasti kelelahan sampai terlelap seperti ini. Di liriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Masih belum terlalu malam.

Sungmin bergerak untuk duduk, ketika ia menyadari tidak ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. "Kemana dia?" bisiknya pelan. Namun setelahnya hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. "Aku harus mandi. Badanku terasa remuk." Lanjutnya, ketika ia terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di bawah sana. "Ini menyakitkan, meskipun nikmat tadi. Tapi tetap saja, aku yang selalu tersiksa di pihak bawah." Gerutunya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah selesai. Badannya sudah lumayan segar, meskipun sedikit sakit. Ugh! Memikirkannya lagi. Sungmin berniat untuk membersihkan seprai dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tetapi ia merasa sangat aneh melihat warna seprai yang semalam menyaksikan pergulatannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aneh, kenapa tidak berdarah?" Sungmin tergagap, yang ia tahu adalah ketika malam pertama pasti berdarah. Tapi kenapa ini tidak. Ini aneh!

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan menaikan alisnya melihat wajah bingung Sungmin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang ketakutan. Segera saja ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih wajah Sungmin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Sungmin menggenggam kuat selimut di tangannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu, selimut ini.."

"Kenapa dengan selimutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengambil selimut itu dan memeriksanya. "Tidak ada hal aneh."

Sungmin menggeleng kuat. "Darah, kenapa tidak ada darah. Bukannya.. Bukannya aku masih perawan, seharusnya tadi berdarah." Paniknya, takut kalau ia sudah bobol lebih dulu. Perasaan ia belum pernah berhubungan badan dengan pria dulu, tapi kenapa tidak ada darah. Seharusnya pada malam pertama kan berdarah, tapi ini?

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Kupikir ada apa, kau ini membuatku panik saja." Ujarnya dan segera mengganti selimut.

Sungmin mendesis pelan, apa Kyuhyun tidak merasa aneh sama sekali. Atau pria itu tidak peduli sama sekali. "Apa kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Marah untuk apa, sayang? Tidak ada yang membuatku marah." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mengambil seprai baru.

"Ya, karena saat malam pertama kita tadi aku tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun. Bisa saja aku.. Sudah tidak perawan." Ah! Sungmin merutuki mulutnya yang bicara dengan sangat santai.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin. Kemudian tersenyum. "Kau tahu, tidak semua malam pertama di hadiahi dengan darah perawan istri. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Sungmin menaikan alisnya. "Mana ada? Aneh."

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan lagi, sebaiknya cepat ganti baju dan kita makan malam."

Sungmin mendesah kasar, kemudian mengambil bajunya. "Bisa kau keluar? Aku ingin ganti baju di sini." Pintanya.

"Aku sedang merapikan kamar kita. Kalau mau ganti baju, ganti baju saja." Ujarnya santai.

Sungmin berdecih pelan. "Menyebalkan!" Umpatnya sebelum bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin memakan makanannya dengan lahap, begitu senang sekali saat di suguhi banyak makanan lezat yang di buat khusus oleh koki handal. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaya, pantas saja suaminya itu kan anak pengusaha terkaya di korea. Ia berpikir, beruntung juga bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, ini hanya terpaksa ia lakukan.

"Enak tidak? Mau tambah lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia meneguk air minum sampai habis. "Ugh, aku sudah kenyang sekali." Lirihnya seraya mengusap perutnya yang mulai berisi karena makanan.

"Setelah ini kita menonton film." Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain khusus di meja makan.

"Film apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ayo." Di raihnya tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Sungmin menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun, tumben sekali pria itu mengajaknya menonton film. Film apa? Film romantis? Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik tidur saja."

"Tidak, kita menonton dulu. Duduk di sini bersamaku." Kyuhyun sudah santai bersandar di punggung ranjang, menepuk kasur di sebelahnya. "Cepatlah, sudah mau tayang."

Sungmin dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelah pria itu. Dengan canggung dan risih ia menatap televisi besar di hadapannya.

Di sana, Sungmin melihat dua pasangan yang saling memadu kasih. Tersenyum satu sama lain dan bergandengan tangan, mereka berdua tampak bahagia sekali. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang begitu ramai. Sungmin menaikan alisnya saat melihat adegan saat sang pria mencium bibir gadisnya, uh! Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar mengajaknya menonton film romantis.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali menontonnya, ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan sudut matanya, pria itu tampak fokus sekali menonton film. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bergerak risih, menguap sebentar karena mengantuk.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia terkejut melihat adegan di mana sang gadis tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil. Sungmin meringis pelan, meskipun hanya akting, tapi tetap saja ia yang menonton berpikir pasti itu sangat menyakitkan.

_'Buka matamu, sayang! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mencintaimu.' _

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sedih, sepertinya ia mengikuti alur cerita di film itu. "Kasian sekali." Bisiknya.

"Ya, sangat kasian." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa gadis itu mati?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, karena masih terus berlanjut adegan menangis dan memeluk si gadis yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Tidak. Gadis itu selamat, tapi ia mengalami cidera parah di kepalanya. Membuatnya koma selama beberapa bulan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan si pria?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap wajah Sungmin. "Pria itu.. Terus berdoa, menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya dan selalu mengecup dahinya, berharap gadisnya akan segera bangun dari tidur yang menyakitkan itu. Pria itu bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya sendiri."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Manis sekali, tapi sangat menyedihkan." Ujarnya prihatin.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin kemudian, membuat Sungmin terkejut karena pelukan yang terkesan possesive itu. "Aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Apa boleh?" tanyanya.

"Me..melakukan apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja, _making love_."

Sungmin terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisa, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Lebih baik kita tidur saja, matikan tv-nya. Aku bosan." Ketusnya dan segera merebahkan diri dengan memakai selimut.

Kyuhyun secepat kilat mematikan tv dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan erat. Sungmin menggeliat dengan gelisah. "Kyuhyun, lepaskan." Ujarnya.

"Aku ingin memeluk istriku, apa salah?" bisiknya sembari mengecup tengkuk Sungmin.

"Aku mengantuk, bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Tidak."

Sungmin bergerak untuk duduk dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Bukankah tadi kita sudah melakukannya?"

"Belum cukup sayang, kau ingin cepat hamil kan?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, asal tidak menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau, tetap tidak mau, aku mengantuk!" Tolaknya dengan nada keras. Kemudian berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan suatu rencana. Ya, bagaimana kalau bermain dengan gaya lain? Pasti seru. Pikirnya mesum.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka bajunya sampai ia telanjang. Tanpa Sungmin sadari sedikitpun, karena gadis itu masih bergelung dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tapi telingannya terus mendengar apa yang terjadi di sebelahnya. 'Pasti Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

**Sret**..

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya cepat saat merasakan jemari tangan Kyuhyun mengusap menelusuri pahanya, Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat dan berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar!

"Kau ingin tidur? Tidurlah, tapi biarkan aku bermain sebentar." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, lalu menarik baju Sungmin ke bawah dan menampilkan bahu Sungmin yang putih bersih. Kyuhyun mengecupnya lama dan menikmati wangi tubuh Sungmin.

Jemarinya yang lain mulai sibuk menarik celana dalam Sungmin ke bawah, tidak sampai terlepas. Sungmin sendiri, ia menahan debaran di dadanya. Astaga! Apa Kyuhyun akan menyetubuhinya melalui belakang?! Sungmin kemudian mencoba bangun, namun di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tetap pada posisi ini, Min." Ujarnya parau.

"Kyu, aku lelah." Rengeknya, mencoba membujuk. Sesungguhnya ia sangat malu sekali, apalagi ini pertama kalinya bagi. Ah, bukan, ini kedua kalinya.

"Aku juga ingin kau cepat hamil." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, di sana ia masih fokus untuk memasukkan miliknya. "Kita akan punya anak, anak yang lucu dan manis." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menggerang pelan saat merasakan dorongan di sana, ia menggerakkan kakinya pelan, seperti memudahkan Kyuhyun memasukinya. Kepalanya menempel kuat pada lengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi alasnya sekarang. Nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu setelah merasakan benda itu masuk memenuhi dirinya.

"Kita.. Bisa hidup bahagia lagi." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan dengan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Eunghh.." Sungmin meremas selimut dengan kuat, astaga! Kenapa sangat nikmat sekali. Jeritnya dalam hati, Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan rapat. Ia tidak ingin mendesah terlalu keras, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

"Mendesahlah, jangan kau tutupi, sayang." Bisiknya menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat, ia merasa dorongan itu memintanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tapi tidak! Ia tidak akan mengabulkannya.

"Keras kepala." Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, membuat Sungmin menelungkup dengan dia yang menindih Sungmin. Kyuhyun mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mulai menggerakkan lagi miliknya. Kali ini Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia mendesah keras dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Lagi-lagi ia kalah, Kyuhyun terlalu hebat untuk di lawan.

"Aahh.. Kyuhyun.." Sungmin mendesis pelan, jemarinya mencengkram kuat sisi bantal. Terlalu nikmat untuk tidak di rasakan. "Ahh.. Ahh.."

Kyuhyun mengecup belakang kepala Sungmin, perlahan ia melepaskan cekalannya dan menghentikan gerakannya. Setengah terengah dan puas.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya sayu, wajahnya sedikit kesal saat Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin membuatmu menikmati malam kita." Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan penuh cinta, membuat Sungmin terbang melayang. Ah, Sungmin berharap malam ini akan cepat selali, ia sangat tersiksa sekali.

"Sungmin.."

"Hmm.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar respone kecil itu. Tangannya bergerak melepas pakaian Sungmin, kemudian berlanjut ke bra gadis itu. Kyuhyun melepaskannya sampai istrinya juga telanjang sama dengannya. "Kau sangat indah, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengagumi tubuhmu." Pujinya, lalu ia beralih menuju gundukan indah milik Sungmin. Meremasnya pelan dan menyiksa.

"Hhh~" Sungmin kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati remasan tangan Kyuhyun. Jemari mungilnya meremas-remas pelan selimut, betapa ia sangat menikmati sentuhan pria itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun, refleks Sungmin mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. "Bagus sekali."

Begitu puas malam ini Sungmin dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menyentuhnya penuh kelembutan. Sungmin merasa akan meledak sekarang kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Aku selalu suka suara indahmu, seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikannya." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Berhenti bicara, telingaku sakit." Sungmin melengos pelan, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang semakin kuat karena pujian-pujian yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuknya.

"Kau lucu sekali, eoh. Aku semakin menyukaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin mendesah kasar. "Aku ingin tidur."

Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin. "Tidurlah." Bisiknya.

"Tapi kau.."

"Tidur saja, sayang."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, sebenarnya ia tidak nyaman sekali dengan posisi seperti ini. Milik Kyuhyun juga masih berada di dalamnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau terus berada di sana!"

"Biarkan saja. Oh, apa aku harus menyanyikan lullaby untukmu? Agar kau cepat tidur?"

"Tidak perlu." Sergah Sungmin cepat, kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Deru nafas tenang terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin sudah terlelap dengan cantiknya, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. "Kau itu.. Hanya millikku. Hanya milikku." Bisiknya penuh ketulusan. "Selamat malam."

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, hari yang seharusnya hangat dan penuh cahaya matahari pagi harus berganti karena cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit mendung.

"Ah, aku bosan." Lirih Sungmin pelan, ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Tadi ia terbangun dengan keadaan sudah memakai baju piyama berwarna merah muda. Tubuhnya juga sudah harum, sepertinya ia tahu siapa pelakunya. "Kyuhyun, menyebalkan." Gerutunya saat mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Hah, yasudalah, dia kan suamiku."

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa makanan untuk Sungmin. Pria itu sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk Sungmin, termasuk makanan. "Sungmin-ah, saatnya makan." Ujarnya ceria.

"Oh, kenapa kau membawa makanan ke kamar? Aku bisa turun untuk makan. Berlebihan." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, ia tidak perlu di manja seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa, di musim hujan ini aku akan terus mengawasimu dan memanjakanmu. Supaya kau tidak sakit karena terkena flu." Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit dan semangkuk nasi beserta supnya di hadapan Sungmin. Sekarang mereka berada di meja dekat jendela kamar. Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk keluar balkon, karena di luar sedang hujan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu seperti ini padaku."

"Sudahlah, kau ikuti saja semuanya. Dan jangan membantah sedikitpun."

Sungmin tutup mulut sekarang. Malas meladeni ucapan Kyuhyun terus menerus, percuma saja. Pria itu akan terus bertindak seenaknya. Sangat menyebalkan!

"Iya, aku makan." Ketusnya, dengan pelan ia memakan makanan yang Kyuhyun siapkan. Lumayan, ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

"Enak tidak? Itu khusus di masak untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sangat enak. Yang pasti bukan kau yang masak, mana bisa kau memasak seenak ini." Diam-diam ia tertawa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kalau aku mengatakan ini masakanku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sungmin tercengang, otomatis suapannya berhenti. "Benar ini masakanmu?"

"Haha, tentu saja bukan."

"Ish!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, melihat cara istrinya itu makan dengan lahap. Kyuhyun bahagia sekali bisa bersama gadis itu, gadis yang sangat ia cintai sejak lama. Sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan cinta, tapi tetap saja Sungmin selalu menolak atau bahkan tidak peduli padanya. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin sudah berhasil ia miliki meskipun dengan susah payah. Atau bisa jadi, Sungmin akan meminta cerai setelah mereka punya bayi. Dalam mimpi saja bisa lepas darinya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" sentak Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin berdecak. "Kau tersenyum begitu aneh. Apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berdusta!"

"Tidak ada, Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak nafsu makan. "Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya menaruh mangkuk makanannya.

"Habiskan, tinggal sedikit." Kyuhyun mengeryit tak suka, ia memaksa.

"Sudah kenyang, jangan memaksaku. Kau mau perutku kembung, hah!" Semburnya dengan nada kesal.

"Bukan begitu.."

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup, aku ingin keluar." Sungmin beranjak dari meja dan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian menyusul Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya ke arah tetesan air hujan. Tersenyum saat air hujan itu membasahi tangannya, bahkan wajah dan tubuhnya yang di balut piyama juga kena. "Ah, kenapa aku jadi ingin hujan-hujanan yah." Lirihnya pelan, ia menengok kebelakang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidak ada, bodoh amat, pokoknya ia ingin mandi hujan. Langsung saja ia menerjang hujan dan berteriak senang, bahagia sekali. Kenapa ya?

Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung terbelalak kaget, susah payah ia menjaga agar tubuh Sungmin tahan akan virus, justru Sungmin sendirilah yang akan membuat dirinya sakit. "Cho Sungmin, kembali!" Teriaknya marah.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara itu, mulai berbalik, menjerit kaget dan tersenyum aneh. "Kyuhyun-ah."

"Cepat kemari!"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit!" Kyuhyun menggeram marah.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah marah. Ia sudah biasa mendapat kemarahan seperti ini dari Kyuhyun, jadi ia tenang-tenang saja. "Hanya bermain sebentar, pelit sekali." Cibirnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Kemudian ia menarik lengan Sungmin menuju kamar, sebelum itu ia meminta salah satu maid untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

"Buka bajumu." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?! Tidak! Kau keluar saja!" Tolak Sungmin, matanya terlihat tak suka.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Sungmin. Aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau!"

"Tuan, airnya sudah siap."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Keluarlah." Titahnya. Kemudian ia kembali pada Sungmin. "Aku akan tunggu di sini dan kau cepat mandi."

Sungmin langsung melengos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di dalam sana ia mengumpat-umpat, seenaknya saja Kyuhyun mengganggu kesenangannya.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin sudah keluar kamar mandi. Pandangan matanya menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengulas senyum melihat raut polos yang terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun ketika terlelap seperti sekarang. Hah, andai saja Kyuhyun benar-benar polos dan tidak mesum, jangan lupakan sifat kerasnya juga. Sungmin bersendekap sembari menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak percaya kita bisa menikah, padahal kau bukan type-ku." Lirihnya. "Ya, kau cukup lumayan."

Kemudian ia bergerak menuju almari, mencari baju untuk ia pakai untuk berkeliling rumah. Rumah ini terlalu besar, pasti membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk menjelajahinya bukan?

"Aku pakai baju apa? Di sini hanya ada piyama dan baju-baju... YAKS!" Sungmin melotot malihat baju-baju yang terkesan sangat sexy itu dan jangan lupa transparan. "Kyuhyun gila!" Serunya. Tanpa menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tengah tertawa di atas ranjang. Hasil perbuatannya ini sangat membuat Sungmin marah besar. Terpaksa, ia memakai piyama saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang berada di ruangan santai, berlama-lama di dalam kamar bisa membuat bosan.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi melihat Sungmin terus menekuk wajahnya. Perlahan ia tersenyum. "Tidak salah kan, kalau aku ingin istriku memakai baju sexy ketika di dalam kamar?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya.

"Sungmin, hey~" Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya dari samping dan mencium tengkuk Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri, ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Malas meladeni Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku memang sengaja melakukannya supaya kau tidak keluar rumah sembarangan. Jadi pakaianmu aku simpan rapi di tempat tersembunyi." Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia hanya memberi pakaian sexy untuk Sungmin.

"Jadi kau sengaja!" Sungmin berteriak kaget. "Cepat kembalikan bajuku, Kyu." Paksanya.

"Tidak." Tungkas Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita akan bulan madu selama dua minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke pulau dimana hanya ada kita berdua?" ujarnya memberi ide.

"Kau berniat mengurungku, hah?!" Bentak Sungmin.

"Kita butuh privasi untuk membuat anak."

"Dasar gila!"

Ya, Kyuhyun memang sudah gila.

"Aku gila denganmu, sayang. Kau membuatku tidak waras karena mencintaimu."

"Pembual."

"Aku serius, kenapa kau selalu menyangkalnya?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah percaya padamu." Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Sungmin bergerak pelan, sedikit melirik Kyuhyun melalui sudut matanya. Sepertinya pria itu marah lagi. 'Seperti anak kecil saja.'

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit, sebelum Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dan menghubungi seseorang. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lelah. "Bahkan ponselku dia sita. Menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar mengurungku." Gerutunya kesal.

Dan sekarang, ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Membosankan sekali berada di rumah besar ini. Di lihatnya hujan sudah mereda, lebih baik ia keluar rumah dan melihat tanaman.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah dan menghindari genangan air di setiap jalan. Kedua matanya melihat beberapa pelayan wanita tengah sibuk dengan bunga-bunga. "Hay, kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Keempat wanita itu langsung terlonjak dan membungkuk pada Sungmin. "Nyonya, kami sedang memeriksa bunga."

"Oh, memeriksa?" satu alisnya terangkat. "Lalu, apa aku bisa mengambil satu bunga?" senyumnya, ia tertarik pada bunga putih di hadapannya.

"Nyonya ingin bungan Lily ini?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Boleh aku memetiknya?"

"Boleh.. Nyonya-

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berbalik dengan cepat, di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Mau apa lagi dia?" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, kemudian ia menarik lengan Sungmin. "Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapnya datar.

"Berangkat? Kemana!" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tampaknya masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Ia terus menarik Sungmin sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kyuhyun! Kita mau kemana?"

"Diam saja."

"Kyu!"

"Kita akan bulan madu."

Sungmin tercengang mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Lebih baik kau diam dan turuti apa kataku."

Sungmin mendadak bungkam, ya sepertinya pria itu marah padanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin turun dari dalam mobil dengan raut wajah bahagia. Lihat saja, pemandangan di hadapannya ini sangat indah sekali. Deburan ombak yang begitu menakjubkan mampu membuat Sungmin berteriak senang. "Aaaa! Indah sekali." Pujinya seraya berlari ke arah pantai.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Lalu menyusul Sungmin ke pantai.

"Oh! Aku butuh kamera. Pemandangan di sini indah sekali." Sungmin menangkup kedua tangannya ke dada, bibirnya terus tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sedang tidak membawa kamera. Nanti saja." Kyuhyun menyahut.

Sungmin bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. "Ini tempat apa?"

"Ini pulau kecil milik keluargaku. Di sini hanya ada kita berdua." Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Membuat Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya berkali-kali di tempat ini, tanpa pengganggu." Kyuhyun terus mendekati Sungmin.

"Berhenti berbicara mesum! Aku geli mendengarnya." Seru Sungmin, rambutnya yang tergerai terkena angin laut.

"Kau istriku, tidak masalah kalau aku berkata mesum dan aneh padamu. Itu wajar."

Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Astaga, aku benar-benar menyesal menikah dengan denganmu!"

Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat dengan tatapan kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap tajam Sungmin. "Kau.. Akan menerima hukumanmu sekarang, Cho Sungmin." Desisnya penuh amarah dan langsung menangkap tubuh Sungmin.

"Kya! Lepaskan aku, Kyu." Sungmin meronta ingin di lepaskan, tapi Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah batu besar. Pria itu menciumnya dengan kuat dan kasar, menekan tubuh Sungmin sampai istrinya itu tidak bisa lepas dari cekalannya. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan seperti ini, hanya bisa pasrah, percuma saja ia memberontak kalau Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini.

Ketika nafas Sungmin terdengar pendek-pendek, Kyuhyun melepaskannya secara perlahan. Pria itu mengusap pipi Sungmin yang terlihat _chubby_ sekali, ia tersenyum lembut. "Hukumanmu masih belum selesai, sayang. Kau harus membayar semua akibat dari perkataanmu tadi." Bisiknya.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, menatap Kyuhyun tajam juga. "Kau, aku kesal padamu." Umpatnya.

"Oh, tapi percuma saja kau mengumpat seperti itu padaku. Karena aku akan tetap menghukummu."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Chapter selanjutnya..

**"Kenapa dahimu membiru?"**

**"Aku terjatuh tadi. Dan sekarang aku merasa pusing."**

**"Kau ini.."**

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sakit ya? Dahimu panas."

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

"Tapi dahimu benar-benar panas!"

**"Kau kembali marah padaku? Seperti anak kecil saja!"**

**"Berhenti bicara, Lee Sungmin!"**

**"Ya! Sebaiknya kita pisah ranjang saja! Dan urus dirimu sendiri!"**

**.**

.

.

Chapter depan masih bulan madu, tapi di kasih masalah dikit lah. Hehe..

Ada yang bilang masih sedikit, aku minta maaf deh. Maklum, gak pandai buat cerita panjang2. Ini aja aku cari-cari waktu loh.. Gak cuma fokus nulis aja :)

Tapi makasih atas reviewnya, buat siders yang tidak bisa review. Saya gak masalah kok, saya juga gak gila review. xD Saya sekarang santai, silahkan saja asal jangan banyak nuntut ke saya yah.. Gitu aja deh.

Review lagi?

Typo bertebaran, bilang lagi ya kalau ada typo banyak. Hehe.. Thanks..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sungmin memijat kaki, tangan dan pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau ini adalah hukumannya, hukuman yang bisa saja terus berlanjut kalau Sungmin tidak berhenti menggerutu terus.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku lelah sekali, tanganku juga pegal." Adunya dengan suara memelas, walaupun nyatanya ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Tapi urung ia lakukan, karena bisa saja Kyuhyun menambah jam hukumannya.

"Pijat kepalaku, aku pusing. Pusing karena memikirkan wajah manismu." Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan. Perkataannya barusan untuk menggoda Sungmin saja.

"Ish! Bicara apa kau ini!" Sungmin mencerca.

"Sudah pijat saja kepalaku, aku pusing."

Dengan berat hati Sungmin memijat kepala Kyuhyun dengan kasar, ia memang sengaja.

"Sungmin, bisa pelankan pijatanmu ini? Kau ingin kepalaku tambah pusing?" Kyuhyun bersuara tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Biar cepat selesai." Dengus gadis itu.

"Atau aku tambah hukumanmu." Ancam Kyuhyun. Refleks gerakan Sungmin memelan dan memijat dahi Kyuhyun selihay mungkin. Dalam hatinya ia bersungut-sungut, memaki Kyuhyun sampai puas. "Nah, ini baru enak. Pijat sampai aku tidur."

Sungmin melotot. "Dari tadi kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?! Menyebalkan!" Serunya penuh kekesalan. Kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya saja.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula aku ingin merasakan pijatanmu, ternyata enak juga." Senyumnya, posisinya sekarang adalah terlentang dengan mata tertutup.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Alasan saja!'

"Cepat selesaikan, supaya hukumanmu segera berakhir." Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam.

"Hhh~" Sungmin mendesah pelan, namun ia terus melanjutkan pijatannya.

Selama beberapa menit memijat kepala Kyuhyun, Sungmin menguap kecil. Ia melirik ke bawah dan tersenyum lega karena Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah terlelap. "Hah, sepertinya dia tertidur. Hoamm~" Kembali ia menguap kecil, tanpa sadar ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan langsung terlelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, menoleh kesamping tepat ke arah Sungmin. Pria itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Di tatapnya Sungmin dengan intens, di pujanya wajah cantik itu. Kyuhyun percaya, suatu saat wajah muram Sungmin yang selalu di tunjukkan padanya akan kembali berubah dengan wajah bersinar, seperti dulu.

"Kenapa, mencintaimu begitu sulit? Kenapa juga, kau pergi begitu jauh." Bisiknya pelan, perlahan jemarinya mengusap pipi kiri Sungmin mencoba sedekat mungkin dengan istrinya. Jemarinya perlahan turun mengusap dagu Sungmin, saat itu juga Sungmin menggeliat pelan namun tetap tertidur pulas. "Kau pasti lelah." Bisiknya pelan. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk duduk dan mulai memijat lengan Sungmin, bergantian. Selama itu pula, Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya memandang wajah manis istrinya.

"Umm~ baby."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar igauan Sungmin. Tapi ia memilih diam dan terus memijat tangan istrinya.

"Baby.. Hhh~" Sungmin mengecapkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Kenapa Sungmin begitu manis saat mengigau, ya ampun.

"Ah.. Baby~" Seulas senyum tersenyum di dalam mimpi Sungmin, sepertinya ia bermimpi indah tentang seorang anak.

"Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum semanis itu padaku? Aku sangat cemburu pada anak yang kau mimpikan." Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan, tapi ia merasa senang. "Cepatlah bangun dan lihat aku lagi."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

Posisi tidur Sungmin kini berbalik menelungkup, sepertinya ia benar-benar menikmati acara tidurnya sekarang. Bahkan secara tidak sadar baju yang ia pakai menyingkap ke atas, memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

"Sungmin, kau ingin menggodaku ya?"

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara Kyuhyun. Apa maksud pria itu dengan menggoda? Mengganggu saja!

"Cepat bangun sebelum aku menerkammu."

Lagi. Sungmin tampak kesal sekali sampai ia membalikkan badannya kesamping, sehingga baju yang ia pakai malah tersingkap semakin ke atas.

"Sungmin."

"Ish! Diam!" Sungmin berteriak keras, tapi kedua matanya tetap terpejam dan menikmati tidurnya lagi, sangat sempurna.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Tukang tidur itu ternyata harus di beri pelajaran. Perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengintip wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring saat Sungmin kembali terlelap dan sepertinya akan susah untuk bangun. "Aku lupa kalau kita sekarang tengah berbulan madu." Kekehnya, setelah itu ia menarik bahu Sungmin agar gadis itu berbaring terlentang. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Bangun atau aku akan memberikan hukuman lagi." Ujarnya, tapi tidak ada respone sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar sembari tertawa. "Benar-benar anak ini." Dengan pelan namun cekatan ia melepaskan baju Sungmin sampai menyisahkan pakaian dalam saja. Kyuhyun bergerak ke atas tubuh mungil itu dan sedikit melebarkan kaki Sungmin. Sungmin memang menggeliat pelan, namun tetap tertidur. Apa terlalu lelahkah memijat Kyuhyun tadi?

"Bangun, sayang. Kita belum makan sejak tadi." Kyuhyun meniupkan nafas panasnya tepat pada bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Tetapi Kyuhyun terus meniupkan nafasnya pada wajah Sungmin. Karena tidak ada tanggapan lagi, akhirnya ia mulai mencium setiap inci wajah Sungminnya yang lembut. Kyuhyun terpana lagi, kulit Sungmin benar-benar sangat halus dan menggoda. "Aku beruntung memilikimu.." Bisiknya.

Ciumannya turun ke bawah, ke leher Sungmin, dagu setelahnya ke bagian dada. Kyuhyun begitu menikmatinya, rasanya begitu fantastis. Tidak hanya di bagian itu saja, Kyuhyun terus mencium ke bagian perut. Ia merasa perut itu bergetar dan tampak mengencang, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat Sungmin yang ternyata masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Keras kepala, eoh?

"Ternyata kau tidak mau bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai mengecupi perut bawah Sungmin. "Benar?" ia sudah sampai di titik pusat Sungmin. Mencoba perlahan menyentuh bagian sensitive itu. "Waktu sudah habis."

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merasakan geli di bawah sana, namun nafasnya mulai memburu dan ia merasa panas sekarang. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah menarik celana dalamnya ke bawah. Sungmin berseru kaget, namun setelah itu ia kembali berbaring saat jemari tangan Kyuhyun menggantikan mulutnya.

"Kyu.. Apa yang kau lakukan." Desis Sungmin kesal, kesal karena gairahnya harus naik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, pria itu mendekati Sungmin, namun jemarinya terus bekerja. "Hanya menggodamu saja, kau suka kan?" bisiknya parau, penuh gairah.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "A-aku.. Uuh~" Kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan sedikit mendongak. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terlihat senang sekali, sekarang ia mencium leher Sungmin lagi. Selama itu pula Sungmin mencoba untuk bersikan biasa, hanya geliatan kecil saja.

Tetapi perutnya terasa penuh dan tertekan, ia tidak kuat lagi. Jemari tangan Kyuhyun begitu lihay dan memuaskan batinnya. "Aahh~"

Satu senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin mencapai puncak. "Cepat sekali." Bisiknya, namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Sungmin. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun membuka celananya saja dan siap untuk Sungmin.

Melihat itu, Sungmin bergerak menyentuh kedua lengan Sungmin dan membuka kedua kakinya. Dia siap untuk Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun merasukinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah pagi yang panjang tadi, sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makan siang. Mereka telat makan sampai pukul sebelas siang.

"Ini karena dirimu kita sampai telat makan." Ujar Sungmin kesal, tapi ia terus memakan makannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Bukankah ini salahmu? Kenapa kau tidak juga bangun-bangun! Pemalas." Ejeknya.

Sungmin menatap nyalang ke arah Kyuhyun. "Justru ini salahmu! Kau menyuruhku memijat tubuhmu itu selama lebih dari dua jam! Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkanku. Apalagi tadi kita habis.." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih meminum air putih sampai tandas.

"Apa sayang? Kau mau lagi ya?" goda Kyuhyun dengan senyuman miring.

"Ha! Mimpi saja kau." Semprot Sungmin, kemudian ia beranjak dari ruang makan untuk keluar dari villa.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya dan segera menyusul.

Ternyata Sungmin tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kecil menghadap langsung ke arah pantai. Angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu kencang, hanya berhembus pelan saja. Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin hanya melengos dan tampak tidak peduli. Ini terasa sulit, kenapa di saat seperti ini hatinya bergulat tak menentu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Serius sekali menatap laut?"

"Terserahku saja."

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ia semakin dekat dan mencium bahu Sungmin. "Menggemaskan sekali, eoh. Ingin kembali menggodaku?"

"Ish, berhenti, Kyu." Sungmin menepis tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya. Kemudian ia kembali beranjak dan berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak kaget melihat Sungmin yang berlari menjauhinya. "Sungmin!" Dengan cepat ia mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang begitu cepat.

.

.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya, dengan cepat ia berlari.

"Sungmin! Kembali atau aku akan menghukummu lagi!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, semakin cepat kakinya melangkah untuk mengejar Sungmin. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil meraih lengan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Yaaa!"

"Kena kau, ah mau kemana lagi?" bisik Kyuhyun yang mulai mencium bibir Sungmin, menekannya kuat.

"Eummpp~" Sungmin terbelalak kaget menerima serangan itu. Refleks tangannya bergerak memukul pipi Kyuhyun.

Plak!

Kyuhyun mundur kebelakang saat merasakan tamparan keras itu. Ia menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap tak percaya apa yang barusan ia lakukan. "Eh, maaf.."

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Berani sekali kau menamparku? Bahkan aku berhak menciummu." Desisnya, sepertinya ia kecewa atau entahlah.

"Aku.. Tidak sengaja, sungguh." Elaknya dengan suara gugub.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan. "Apa aku begitu memuakkan di hadapanmu? Kenapa kau selalu saja menghindar? Dan ini sudah keterlaluan."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Aku tidak sengaja! Aku refleks!"

"Bohong!"

Sungmin tampak kaget mendengar sentakan kasar dari Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. "Kau kembali marah padaku? Seperti anak kecil saja!" Ia melontarkan ejekan keras pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Ia mulai kesal juga sekarang. "Berhenti bicara, Lee Sungmin!" Teriaknya balik. "Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar." Ajaknya, sepertinya masalah ini menimbulkan bahaya. Kyuhyun yang merasa kecewa karena Sungmin menamparnya tadi, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Ya! Sebaiknya kita pisah ranjang saja! Dan urus dirimu sendiri!" Kemudian ia kembali menjauh dan berlari ke arah tadi.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. Ia menyentuh pipinya yang tadi sempat di tampar oleh Sungmin. Tamparan tadi begitu menyakiti hatinya, anggaplah ia berlebihan. Tapi tamparan itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. "Kau memang sengaja melakukannya.. Kau sengaja." Lirihnya dan segera mencari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin benar-benar kesal sekarang, Kyuhyun menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pernikahan ini, sudah tidak betah. "Sekarang aku menyesal." Ujarnya. Kakinta terus berjalan ke depan. Tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya. "Apa aku ceraikan saja dia. Tsk!"

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya bingung. Sekarang ia tengah di landa kebingungan yang tinggi.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berjingkat kaget saat mendengar suara keras Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Kupikir dia tidak mengikutiku." Ujarnya, ia mulai menjauh dan berlari. Ia butuh sendiri sekarang, padahal tadi mereka berdua masih bergumul.

Sungmin berlari begitu kencang sampai tak menyadari kalau sebuah kayu mengintainya. Sungmin semakin berlari cepat dan tak sengaja menyandung kayu itu dan membuatnya jatuh menelungkup.

Duk!

"Akhh.. Yaks~" Sungmin berusaha untuk bangun dan menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja terantuk batu kecil. Ia mengutuk kecerobohannya sampai seperti ini, niatnya ingin menjauhi Kyuhyun malah kena musibah. Hah!

"Astaga, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera mendekat dan meraih wajah Sungmin yang tampak meringis kesakitan. Di lihatnya setiap inci wajah Sungmin. Dan ia membelalak kaget melihat luka membiru di dahi Sungmin. "Kenapa dahimu membiru?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku terjatuh tadi. Dan sekarang aku merasa pusing." Lirihnya pelan, Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya yang berputar-putar. Dengan lemas ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Kau ini.." Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan kembali ke villa.

.

.

Sesampainya di villa, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan Sungmin. Pria itu mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin dengan rasa bersalah, seharusnya tadi ia tidak membentak istrinya itu. Sekarang hanya kecemasan dan rasa bersalah menghantuinya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan mengambil kotak obat dulu." Ujarnya.

Sungmin meringis pelan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tetapi kenapa ia semakin merasa pusing, ah tidak! Kenapa sesuatu tampak berputar di kepalanya. Aneh sekali!

_"..Cinta tidak harus memiliki, kita sudah salah memilih takdir ini.."_

_"..Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku! Kupikir, kau benar-benar mencintaiku! Kau jahat!.."_

_"Aku mencintaimu.. Selamanya.. Selamanya!.."_

_"..Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon.."_

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, ia membulatkan kedua matanya dan mendesah pelan. "Apa itu tadi.." Lirihnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan membuka obat-obatan. Ia mengambil obat antiseptik untuk mengobati dahi Sungmin yang memar. "Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya terjadi seperti ini." Bisiknya pelan.

Tetapi Sungmin tetap meringis pedih saat kapas itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Apa kita pulang saja? Aku yakin bulan madu kita tidak akan berjalan mulus."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Ini semua salahku.."

"Berhentilah bicara, Kyu. Kepalaku sakit!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan. "Maaf, tidurlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

Sungmin berpikir. 'Bulan madu ini berakhir?'

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Chapter selanjutnya...

**"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sakit ya? Dahimu panas."**

**"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah."**

**"Tapi dahimu benar-benar panas!"**

"Memang kau tahu apa itu cinta? Kau itu playboy, playboy yang tak memiliki perasaan!"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu itu, Cho Sungmin."

**"Eunhyuk-ah.. Donghae-ah? Kalian.."**

**"Sungmin? Ya ampun, aku bisa jelaskan."**

**"Tidak perlu."**

**.**

.

.

Heuh~ oke, maaf kalau ini sangat terlambat dan pendek. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan membuat ELF terutama Pumpkins and Joyer sedih nangis dan gak percaya. Tiba-tiba aja di konfirm kayak gitu, apalagi si cewe di kenal jelek dan apalah itu (Di TL pada omongin)

Pokoknya tetap support Sungmin apapun yang terjadi. Hidup JoYer! KyuMin Is real.

Review jangan lupa yaa.. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Problems

.

.

Chapter 8

.

A/N : Maaf kalau Typo bertebaran, gak di edit sana sini soalnya. Hehe~

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sungmin terus saja menyentuh keningnya, ia berusaha untuk turun dari mobil sendiri tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melakukannya meskipun masih terasa pusing.

"Keras kepala, kau ingin aku menghukummu lagi?" cerca Kyuhyun yang dengan segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai memasuki istana besar milik Kyuhyun.

"Tega sekali~" Rengek Sungmin, gadis itu menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja, siapa suruh kau terjatuh dan melukai kepalamu sendiri." Kyuhyun bersuara dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang! Ini musibah! Dan seenak kepala mesummu itu aku sengaja melakukannya! Sialan!" Sungmin langsung mendesis pelan karena kepalanya kembali sakit, terus berteriak akan membuat kepala menjadi tambah pusing.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. "Lihat sekarang, kau bahkan marah-marah tak jelas."

Oh, astaga! Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun yang masih menggendongnya kini. Apa kalau di pukul, otaknya yang miring akan kembali lebih baik?

"Bulan madu yang hanya satu hari, membuatku kecewa. Kita akan bulan madu nanti lagi, setelah kau sembuh." Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin di atas ranjang dan bergerak menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin. "Istirahatlah dulu." Titahnya seraya mengecup dahi Sungmin lama.

"Sudah jangan lama-lama menciumnya." Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan berbalik memunggungi pria itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. "Perlu di peluk?" tanyanya.

"Tidak butuh, pergilah." Usir Sungmin dengan nada malas, ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Benar? Pelukanku sangat hangat, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak merasakannya lagi." Kyuhyun tidak berhenti sampai di sini, ia terus melancarkan aksi menggoda sang istri yang manis.

Sungmin sedikit menggeram pelan. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan bergeser semakin ke samping.

"Jangan terlalu kepinggir, nanti kau bisa jatuh, sayang." Kyuhyun menarik perut Sungmin sampai kembali ke tengah ranjang.

"Tsk! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau terus menggangguku!" Sungmin bergerak cepat untuk duduk dan berniat memukul kepala Kyuhyun, tapi gagal karena pria itu cepat menghindar, sehingga membuatnya jatuh di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Keduanya mulai terdiam, menyelami pancaran mata masing-masing. Sungmin sampai menelan ludahnya kuat, kedua lengannya yang berada di samping kepala Kyuhyun tampak kaku, lalu lemas. Sungmin sudah akan bangkit, namun Kyuhyun menahannya. "Bisa kau naik di atasku? Aku ingin mencobanya sekali-kali." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, nada suaranya memberat dan serak.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sungmin semakin kaku, jantungnya berdentam dengan cepat. Ya, ia mengerti maksud Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk naik ke atas tubuhnya. Bercinta.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Bercinta, ayo kita bercinta lagi sekarang."

Mungkin kalau ia tidak sadar posisi Kyuhyun di hidupnya, mungkin ia sudah akan menghajar mati-matian pria itu. Lagipula, mereka baru melakukannya tadi saat di pulau, dan Kyuhyun memintanya lagi! Lagi!

"Sungmin, hey~" Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin, pria itu dengan cekatan membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi mengangkang. "Kita lakukan, setelah itu kau bebas selama satu minggu tanpaku."

"Bicara apa kau?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke China untuk mengurus sesuatu di sana. Jadi aku akan meninggalkanmu selama satu minggu, tidak lebih. Jangan rindu padaku." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Cih! Siapa yang rindu? Bermimpi saja! Aku malah senang kalau tidak melihat wajahmu itu." Sungmin mencerca, memaki Kyuhyun.

Tampaknya ada sedikit guratan kecewa di mata Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat pula ia mengubahnya. "Jangan begitu, nanti kalau aku meninggalkanmu. Lalu kau hamil bagaimana?" tanyanya serius.

"Dasar bodoh! Belum tentu aku akan hamil secepat itu. Ish! Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Sungmin beranjak untuk turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan kembali tidur ke posisi semula. Membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Pria itu kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan berniat mencium pundak Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggeliat pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi ke China, lebih enak kalau berdua denganmu saja selama satu minggu. Tapi sayangnya kontrak di sana menunggu." Kyuhyun menjelaskannya. "Soal bulan madu, sebenarnya aku juga meminta cuti. Tapi kau kena musibah dan mengharuskanku untuk menerima kontrak di sana."

"..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, tanpa takut sedikitpun. Jemarinya bergerak menarik gaun Sungmin ke atas dan menarik turun celana dalam Sungmin. Berniat menggoda istrinya itu supaya bercinta lagi dengannya.

Sungmin sendiri, ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya dan menahan sesuatu di dadanya. Seharusnya ia mencekal tangan nakal Kyuhyun kan? Tapi kenapa ia malah membiarkan pria itu melancarkan aksi mesumnya itu.

"Sungmin.." Bisik Kyuhyun parau, perlahan jemarinya mengusap belahan butt Sungmin, seketika itu juga tubuh Sungmin bergetar dan menggeliat pelan.

"Berbaliklah dan lihat aku, aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Kyuhyun memasukkan jemarinya kesana dan menekannya kuat, tepat ke lubang nikmat di sana.

Remasan tangannya semakin menguat saat jemari Kyuhyun terus menekan di sana. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menggerang nikmat. Kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terbuka mulai memejam kuat, mulutnya terbuka bersamaan dengan suara yang sangat Kyuhyun suka.

"Kau suka?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Hen-hentikan.." Sungmin berucap tersendat, ia bahkan sudah tidak mampu bernafas dengan benar sekarang.

"Kenapa harus berhenti, kau suka." Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Dan sekarang gadis itu berada di hadapan Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Kyuhyun sampai terkesiap dan terpesona melihatnya. "Kau sangat cantik." Pujinya.

Entah apa yang Sungmin lakukan, yang jelas senyumannya terukir kecil mendengar pujian itu. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan miliknya. "Bisakah kau menciumku?" pintanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memperpendek jarak antara keduanya, sampai pada akhirnya bibir itu merangkum bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya dengan sensual. Kyuhyun menggerang pelan di dalam ciuman panas Sungmin, jemarinya perlahan menarik baju Sungmin keatas sampai terlepas sempurna dari tubuh indah itu. Ah, bermimpi apa ia semalam sampai Sungmin mau melakukannya. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia sekali hari ini.

"Eungh~" Sungmin mendesah saat milik Kyuhyun mencoba memasukinya, dengan berani ia mengangkat pinggulnya supaya milik Kyuhyun gampang untuk masuk kesana.

"Kau begitu _sexy_.." Kyuhyun mencium leher Sungmin sekaligus melepas bra, sampai Sungmin telanjang bulat dengan ia yang masih memakai baju. "Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat."

Dan Sungmin tanpa di perintah bergerak sesuai kemampuannya memuaskan Kyuhyun. Pinggulnya yang langsing dan sangat pas untuk berpadu dengan Kyuhyun, membuat kenikmatan itu semakin menyengat keseluruh tubuhnya. Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun saat jemari tangan pria itu membantunya bergerak dengan teratur.

"Kau.. Sangat nikmat.. Sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik sensual, di ciumnya telinga Sungmin. Membuat istrinya itu semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." Sungmin merancau tak tahan, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terus mendesah dan berteriak saat titik sensitivnya di tumbuk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Uuh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan. Jemarinya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menatap kedua mata tajam itu dalam. Sungmin sesekali meringis akibat gerakan yang Kyuhyun perbuat, namun ia kembali mengernyit saat kepalanya mendadak pusing karena gairah yang memuncak. "Uhh.. Ke-kepalaku pusing." Adunya dengan suara serak.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menghentikan gerakannya dan mengusap peluh di wajah sang istri. "Maaf, aku sampai lupa kalau kepalamu sempat terbentur tadi." Sesalnya, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin beserta dirinya. Perlahan ia melepaskan miliknya dari milik Sungmin. "Sungmin?" panggilnya lembut, Kyuhyun mengecup puncak hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia menatap kedua manik mata Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar gila." Umpatnya, meskipun begitu ia merasa terpesona dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ya, kau terlalu menggoda, sayang." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin mendesis pelan. "Berhenti bergurau."

"Kita bahkan belum klimaks, apa kita lanjutkan sampai ketahap itu?" goda Kyuhyun yang mulai menarik kedua kaki Sungmin ke samping.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Baik, kuanggap diammu adalah 'Ya'." Kyuhyun kembali memasukinya dan menggerakkannya secara perlahan.

Sungmin meremas pinggul Kyuhyun dan kembali mendesah, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang tampak putih bersinar. Kepalanya yang mendongak kuat memberi perintah pada Kyuhyun untuk mengecupnya seintens mungkin.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berdua meledak bersama di dalam pusaran gairah.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, yaks! Nanti telurnya gosong." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk perutnya kini. Pasalnya, ia tengah memasak untuk makan malam ini. Sungmin ingin memasak sendiri, menolak untuk di buatkan.

"Makanan gosong akan terasa lezat kalau kau berada di sampingku untuk menyuapi." Kyuhyun mengecup lama bahu Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. "Bulshit!"

"Hey~" Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya. "Berani sekali kau mengumpat padaku, eoh?"

"Hah, biasanya juga aku mengumpat padamu."

"Kali ini aku akan menghukummu kalau kau kembali mengumpat padaku."

"Peduli amat!"

Kyuhyun ternganga mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau kau mengumpat maka hukumannya adalah bercinta saat itu juga." Senyumnya berubah aneh, dan ia tidak main-main.

Sungmin mematikan kompor dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Dasar mesum! Aku geli melihatmu."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin.

"Sama sekali tidak! Dan makan telur gosong itu sendiri! Cih~" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun cepat, kemudian berbalik menuju kamar.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Dasar, padahal dia kan suka sentuhanku." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**PIP..PIP**

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat ponselnya bergetar, segera saja ia mengambilnya dan mengangkat telfon. "Ya?"

'...'

"Harus malam ini?"

'...'

"Ah, baiklah."

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan naik ke atas kamar. Ia harus bergegas bertemu dengan client malam ini, mengganggu saja.

Saat masuk ke kamar, ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah menonton acara televisi seraya menyantap cemilan. "Sungmin-ah, aku akan pergi sebentar. Tapi kemungkinan akan pulang malam."

Sungmin menoleh. "Kemana?"

"Masalah bisnis." Kyuhyun memakai jasnya dan membenarkannya sampai rapi. "Jangan merindukanku." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Cih, siapa yang akan merindukannya." Gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sampai tengah malam tiba, Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Hujan yang semakin deras itu terasa menakutkan bagi Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun masih berada di sebuah hotel? Atau berada di jalan untuk pulang? Apa pria itu baik-baik saja?

"Hah! Kenapa aku memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang." Ujarnya yang mulai memejamkan kedua mata. Tapi suara gemuruh di luar sana kembali menariknya untuk terbangun. "Aish!" Sungmin beranjak duduk dan merapatkan selimut, udara dingin di luar memang tidak masuk ke dalam. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa dingin dan takut.

_'Jangan merindukanku..'_

Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di kepalanya. "Hhh~ aku tidak merindukanmu." Cercanya.

Tapi jarum jam terus berputar, membuatnya menghela nafas. "Dulu aku tidak seperti ini. Tapi kenapa setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun, aku jadi merasa kesepian ya?"

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Apa aku telfon saja dia." Pada akhirnya ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

**Pipp..**

**Pipp..**

Sungmin meremas selimut di bawahnya, belum ada jawaban dari pihak Kyuhyun.

**Pipp..**

**pipp..**

_'Flip!'_

Sungmin menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa tidak di jawab? Sok sibuk." Di taruhnya kembali ponsel itu di atas meja nakas, dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. "Tidur sajalah~"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya yang basah, dia baru sampai di rumah pada pukul dua malam. Bahunya terasa pegal mengingat selama lima jam lebih duduk di kursi. Tapi ia harus bersikap profesional.

Kyuhyun bergerak membuka jasnya, lalu kemejanya. Ia mengunci pintu kamar dan menyadari kalau lampu masih menyala. Sungmin juga sudah terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekati Sungmin, mengecup dahi gadis itu lama. Setelahnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun sudah selesai menghangatkan tubuh. Ia langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur, menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk ia dekap. "Kau hangat, sayang." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Semakin hangat."

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pagi tiba, langit masih sedikit tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya. Sedikit mengeryitkan dahi ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, tanpa sadar ia semakin memeluk Kyuhyun dan merapatkan kepalanya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Y-ya.. Kau ingin membuatku bangun pagi ini?"

Suara serak itu membuat Sungmin kembali bingung, pasalnya ia sangat mengenal sekali suara yang sangat menyebalkan itu. "Eoh?" Sungmin bergerak menjauh dan seketika melotot kaget melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kau di sini!" Langsung saja ia duduk dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hhh~ ini kan kamar kita, kamarku juga." Kyuhyun berbalik tidur terlentang seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi tidak harus membuatku kaget juga kan." Suara Sungmin berubah kecil, ia membuka selimut dan bergerak turun.

"Kau yang terus memelukku semalaman, tubuhmu hangat sekali." Kyuhyun beranjak untuk duduk dan menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak sadar, namanya juga tertidur."

"Oh yaaa~"

"Tsk! Berhenti bicara!" Sungmin mendesis kesal lalu berbalik masuk ke kamar mandi. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya. Namun ia menghembuskan nafas berat karena kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Sepertinya aku sakit.." Gumamnya pelan, ia tidur lagi untuk menyamankan diri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk membersihkan diri, ia keluar dari sana dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Jangan tidur lagi, ayo cepat bangun." Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun, namun pria itu malah menggerang pelan. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat aneh suaminya itu, bergerak menyentuh leher dan dahi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sakit ya? Dahimu panas." Serunya kaget.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sorot mata kaget atau cemas di mata Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Gadis itu mencemaskannya?

"Tapi dahimu benar-benar panas!" Sungmin berteriak marah.

"Sungmin~"

.

.

"Cepat di makan, ini akan membuat tubuhmu kembali baik. Setelah itu minum obatmu dan bergegas untuk tidur." Sungmin menyiapkan sup jagung yang tampak sangat lezat di hadapan Kyuhyun, mengambil nasi semangkuk penuh dan obat yang di letakkan di sebelah susu hangat.

Ah, Kyuhyun begitu takjub melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Lalu mendongak untuk menatap Sungmin. "Perhatian sekali, kau khawatir melihatku sakit ya?"

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak akan jadi ke China kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya, jadi begitu." Ujarnya kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak jadi ke China, aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Kau kan mengurungku di sini. Cepat makan dan tidur." Sungmin mengambil mangkuk dan sendok, lalu menyuapi Kyuhyun supaya cepat selesai.

"Kau berniat menyuapiku?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Sudah cepat buka mulutmu." Perintahnya telak, membuat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan demi suapan sampai habis tak tersisa.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga melihat makanan yang ia buat habis. "Sekarang minum obatnya." Sembari membereskan piring dan mangkuk, ia memberi perintah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak membukakan obatnya untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Jangan manja, buka sendiri sana." Omel Sungmin yang mulai mencuci piring.

"Baiklah, mungkin setelah aku minum obat, aku akan tidur sampai siang nanti. Terima kasih, sayang." Kyuhyun memberikan kiss bye pada Sungmin dan beranjak ke kamar.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, ia menoleh dan melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Eunhyuk-ah. Lusa kau sibuk tidak? Aku ingin ke rumahmu." Sungmin menelfon Eunhyuk.

_'Ya, boleh saja. Tapi apa kau tidak bulan madu?'_ terdengar nada menggoda dari sana.

"Aku sudah bulan madu, hanya satu hari." Jawab Sungmin.

_'Apa! Hahaha~'_

"Ya! Berani sekali kau tertawa seperti itu!"

_'Maaf.. Maaf, ahaha.. Kau dan Kyuhyun lucu sekali. Aneh saja, bulan madu hanya satu hari.'_

"Buka urusanmu. Ya sudah, pokoknya lusa aku kesana. Titik!"

_**Flip**_

Belum juga Eunhyuk menjawab, Sungmin sudah menutup sambungan telfonnya.

"Menyebalkan." Decaknya, kemudian ia menatap keluar jendela. Langit sudah mulai tampak cerah, meskipun hanya sedikit saja sinar matahari yang berhasil mengintip. "Mungkin akan hujan lagi. Hhh~" Ia menekuk lututnya dan mengerjab pelan.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja mengambang. Soal Kyuhyun, soal ketidaksukaannya pada pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu, tapi mereka akhirnya menikah. Dan Sungmin yakin kalau di rahimnya kini pasti telah berkembang anak Kyuhyun.

Ia masih teringat soal rencananya setelah memiliki anak dengan Kyuhyun, ia akan meminta cerai dan membawa anak mereka. Terdengar begitu jahat kalau sampai ia melakukannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin pernikahan ini berlanjut sampai mereka tua kan?

"Melamun." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya dan menyentuh dahinya.

Sungmin menggerang pelan. Ia menyentak lengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa sudah bangun? Ini masih jam sebelas siang." Tanyanya heran.

"Aku sudah merasa baikkan, berkatmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Baguslah, jadi kau akan berangkat ke China." Ujarnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau sangat senang sekali kalau aku pergi jauh?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Apa perlu aku mengatakannya lagi? Bukankah tadi sudah sangat jelas? Apa telingamu tiba-tiba berdengung saat demam?" sinisnya, Sungmin mengecap pelan.

"Jahat sekali, aku hanya ingin kepastian." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa memarahi Sungmin sekarang.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau pergi ke China, maka aku bisa jalan-jalan tanpa melihatmu. Melihatmu membuatku marah dan kesal." Jelasnya tanpa jeda.

"Tapi kau sangat suka sentuhanku, kau menikmatinya saat kita bercinta." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Keduanya saling menatap dan tanpa sadar ingin berciuman, tapi Sungmin menyadarinya dan langsung menghindar.

"Tidak ada ciuman, aku tidak mau tertular penyakitmu." Ejek Sungmin seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan menularkannya padamu, sayang. Karena aku begitu mencintaimu." Ujarnya tulus, tapi di telinga Sungmin terdengar aneh.

"Memang kau tahu apa itu cinta? Kau itu playboy, playboy yang tak memiliki perasaan!" Sungmin mencerca Kyuhyun, tapi di dalam hatinya ia merutuki mulut pedasnya sendiri.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah lain, begitu datar dan dingin. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu itu, Cho Sungmin." Ujarnya dingin, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Ya, anggap saja itu pujian dariku." Sungmin mengelak dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Kyuhyun kembali berucap.

"Humm?"

"Apa kau tahu kebahagiaan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tahu." Tapi ia menjawab.

"Kau tidak tahu, kau tidak akan tahu apa arti kebahagiaan. Karena kau sudah melupakannya." Kyuhyun mendesah kasar.

Dan Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti. Ia tahu apa arti kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan itu di mana kita merasa nyaman pada sesuatu yang sangat kita sukai. Tapi apa maksud Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tepat hari ini, Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke China. Sungmin ikut membereskan baju-baju Kyuhyun ke dalam koper besar. Ia juga menyelipkan vitamin ke koper Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bertingkah macam-macam selama aku pergi, jaga kesehatan, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kyuhyun sejak tadi mengatakan hal itu, membuat Sungmin menggeram kesal.

"Iya.. Iya, aku mengerti Tuan.." Sungmin mengucapkannya penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menarik pingang Sungmin dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Sungmin, merindukan istri yang ia kasihi itu. "Aku mencintaimu.. Aku pergi dulu, sayang." Di kecupnya dahi Sungmin lama, kemudian bibirnya. Kyuhyun melumatnya penuh kelembutan, mencoba mengecap dengan segala kemampuannya.

Sungmin menggerang dalam ciuman panas Kyuhyun. Bahkan jemarinya meremas pinggang Kyuhyun, menikmati kelembutan ciuman suaminya.

"Ah, sudah cukup. Aku bisa saja menyentuhmu dan membuatku terlambat ke bandara." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri sudah memerah seperti tomat. "Sudah sana pergi." Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau memerah, eoh? Manis sekali, sayang." Godanya.

Sungmin mendelik marah, di cubitnya pinggang Kyuhyun sehingga terdengar pekikan keras di mulut Kyuhyun. "Jangan banyak bicara, cepat sana pergi."

"Kau mengusirku? Baik-baik, jangan merindukanku."

"Tidak akan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Sampai pada akhirnya mobil itu menjauh dan keluar dari gerbang.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Dan jangan lupa bengkak. "Dia benar-benar panda mencium." Bahkan tanpa sadar ia juga menyukai ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Aku harus ke rumah Eunhyuk." Ia bergegas mengambil tas kecilnya dan menyuruh supir pribadi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Eunhyuk sendiri, gadis itu tengah asik bermain bersama Donghae. Keduanya saling memeluk dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan Eunhyuk lupa kalau Sungmin akan datang berkunjung hari ini.

"Kau lapar lagi tidak? Aku lapar." Eunhyuk menyentuh perutnya dan menepuknya.

"Baby lapar.."

"Tsk! Aku bukan bayi, Hae~" Rengek Eunhyuk seraya memukul kepala Donghae.

"Kasar sekali memukul suamimu sendiri."

"Tahu rasa!"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. "Kapan kau hamil? Aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Hae~ apa belum cukup dua anak? Kau masih ingin lagi?" cerca Eunhyuk kesal.

"Semakin banyak kita punya anak, semakin banyak kita mendapat keberkatan."

"Hah! Bilang saja kalau kau ingin menyentuhku. Mesum, kau sama saja seperti Kyuhyun."

"Dia dan aku berbeda, baby."

"Tsk!"

"Hay.. Hay, Eunhyuk-ah!" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja masuk di saat yang tidak tepat. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa mematung dengan posisi yang cukup intim.

Sungmin terbelalak lebar. "Eunhyuk-ah.. Donghae-ah? Kalian.." Suaranya tergagap, seakan tak percaya.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk segera berdiri dari posisi tindihan tadi. Menatap Sungmin takut. "Sungmin? Ya ampun, aku bisa jelaskan." Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin dan menatapnya ragu.

"Tidak perlu." Ujarnya cepat. "Kalian ini kan belum menikah! Kenapa bisa saling menindih seperti tadi!" Bentaknya marah.

Donghae mendekat. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf. "Tadi.. Tadi hanya saling menghangatkan saja kok~"

"APA!" Teriak Sungmin keras.

Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Donghae keras, membuat jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Donghae. "Aw~ sakit, baby." Rintihnya.

"Kalian benar-benar, aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kalau kau hamil di luar menikah bagaimana?!" ia menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunduk. "Eum, ya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, maaf sudah membuatmu salah paham."

"Tenang saja, kalau Eunhyuk hamil aku akan langsung menikahinya." Ucapan polos Donghae membuat Sungmin memukul bahunya keras.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, aku langsung pusing." Sungmin memegang kepalanya dan berjalan menuju sofa.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Merasa kaget, bingung secara bersamaan.

"Sungmin.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya mendekat.

"Ya, aku baik. Aku hanya kaget saja melihat kalian tadi." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam, kami tidak melakukan apapun." Eunhyuk mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Ya sudahlah.. Aku berencana tinggal di sini, Kyuhyun pergi ke China selama satu minggu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, aku malah sangat senang sekali."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih~"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ada urusan mendadak." Donghae menyela dan mengambil bajunya.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh isyarat. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Donghae mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

"Ya~"

Setelah Donghae keluar dari sana, Eunhyuk ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Kau.. Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya bingung.."

"Eoh?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau nanti aku hamil."

"Sungmin?"

"Apa aku harus bercerai dengan Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

_Chapter selanjutnya.._

**"Kenapa aku merindukannya?"**

**"Merindukan Kyuhyun?"**

**"Sedikit."**

"Kau kenapa sedih begitu?"

"Kyuhyun menambah satu minggu di sana, keterlaluan sekali dia."

"Hahaha~"

**"Eunhyuk-ah, sepertinya aku masuk angin. Tubuhku menggigil."**

**"Kita ke dokter saja! Kau sakit, Min."**

**"Aku tidak mau, kau kompres saja dahiku, besok juga akan sembuh."**

**"Dasar ceroboh, untuk apa hujan-hujanan. Kalau tahu begini, tadi aku mengantarmu saja ke supermarket. Ada-ada saja."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah.. yaaa.. Maaf eNCeh tidak berasa. Maklum saya gak pandai buat begituan, hehe~

Meskipun gak panjang, tapi kan tetep update yak. Makasih atas review readerdeul ***bOWDalam2**

Review lagi mau? Mau dong.. Saya aja mau kok xD

See U.. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Hujan di luar masih terus mengguyur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda langit akan cerah malam ini. Sungmin memeluk lututnya dan sedikit mengintip melalui tirai jendela, suara gemuruh dan kilat saling bersautan.

"Ini, aku membuat teh hangat." Eunhyuk membawa nampan berisi dua teh, sekarang mereka berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Sungmin tidak mau tidur sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Eunhyuk saja. Hujan yang begitu deras membuatnya takut.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin. Ia menyesap teh yang beraroma vanila itu.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku?" Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan Sungmin. Wajahnya tampak serius menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan meletakkan kembali cangkir di atas nampan. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Semuanya membuatku pusing." Ujarnya resah.

"Kalau aku sarankan, lebih baik kau tarik kembali rencanamu itu. Jangan anggap main-main sebuah pernikahan, kau akan menyesal nanti." Eunhyuk mencoba memberi nasehat, berharap Sungmin bisa mengerti.

Tampaknya Sungmin tengah menahan sesuatu, kedua matanya terpejam, bahkan ia memijit pelipisnya. "Aku benar-benar pusing, Hyuk. Kau tahu kan masalahku selama ini? Aku terus di hantui anak kecil, lalu berlanjut dengan pria yang menjadi suamiku. Dan ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, ini aneh dan aku benar-benar frustasi."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Mungkin saja itu sebuah pertanda."

"Pertanda?"

"Hum~ kalau kau dan Kyuhyun memang di takdirkan untuk bersama. Ayolah, jangan berpikiran sempit. Pikirkan soal anak yang akan kau kandung nanti."

Sungmin berdecih pelan. "Hamil saja belum."

"Ya belum ketahuan, nanti tunggu beberapa minggu baru keliatan. Kau sudah melakukannya kan? Berapa kali?" selidik Eunhyuk dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Tsk! Ini privasi, dasar gila!"

"Hahaha~"

Sungmin kembali mendengus sebal, ia meminum lagi teh hangatnya dan membuka tirai jendela. "Hujan semakin deras saja." Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya akan berhenti besok pagi." Sahut Eunhyuk yang juga mulai menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Untung kau memasang AC di kamar." Ujar Sungmin.

"Jelas, aku kan harus berjaga-jaga." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

"Humm."

"Apa menurutmu aku ini egois dan jahat?" tanya Sungmin sendu. Entahlah, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sikapnya yang jutek pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Soalnya, aku selalu bersikap kurang baik pada Kyuhyun. Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Lirihnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan merasakannya lebih dalam lagi selama Kyuhyun jauh darimu."

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari yang Sungmin lalui di rumah Eunhyuk hanyalah melakukan hal-hal monoton. Tidur, memasak, menonton TV, lalu jalan-jalan keluar sebentar lalu tidur lagi, memasak dan seterusnya. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan selama tinggal di rumah Eunhyuk, tapi masih lebih baik daripada tetap tinggal di istana megah Kyuhyun itu.

Dan sekarang tepat satu minggu Sungmin berada di sana, rumah Eunhyuk. Dan tepat satu minggu juga Sungmin mengalami depresi hati.

"Ini semua gara-gara pria playboy itu. Aku jadi seperti ini." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Kalian harus tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak menghubungi Sungmin setelah keberangkatannya ke China hari itu. Sungmin ingin menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, tapi ego mengalahkan segalanya. Jadi biarlah ia terus seperti ini sampai Kyuhyun pulang nanti.

"Sungmin, kau tidak ingin pergi keluar lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah siap dengan tas kecilnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang bosan, Hyuk. Pergilah kalau kau ingin pergi." Ujarnya malas

"Kau yakin? Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dengan Donghae saja. Baik-baik di rumah ya." Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin dan bergegas keluar rumah.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae kenapa terlihat mencurigakan sekali. "Mereka seperti pasangan suami istri saja." Ujarnya curiga. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Eunhyuk. Mengintip hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah berada di belakang pohon, gadis itu dengan penuh antisipasi mengintip segala sesuatu yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk lakukan. Bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumamnya pelan, kedua matanya membulat lebar saat melihat Donghae yang dengan santainya mencium Eunhyuk. Di lihatnya suasana taman yang sepi. "Benar-benar, apa tidak malu kalau ketahuan orang." Suaranya tertahan.

Sungmin berusaha untuk mendengar pembicaraan keduanya yang terlihat serius. Tapi tidak bisa, jarak mereka terlalu jauh dan hal itu membuatnya merasa bodoh seketika.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Serius sekali." Ujarnya lagi, tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk dan Donghae meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju mobil. Sungmin masih berusaha untuk mengikutinya, bisa jadi kedua sahabatnya itu menuju hotel atau apa.

Sungmin berusaha untuk berlari demi mengikuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae, namun yang terjadi adalah sebuah mobil melaju begitu cepat di belakang Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendengar suara klakson mobil langsung membalikkan badan dan terkejut bukan main melihat mobil itu akan menabrak tubuhnya.

_'Jangan pernah.. Tinggalkan aku..'_

Sungmin langsung tersadar dan meloncat ke arah rerumputan, nafasnya memburu saat angin yang berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak karena ia selamat dari ancaman maut barusan.

"Astaga, beruntungnya aku bisa refleks menghindar." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar dan lemas.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Ia tidak berniat untuk membuka kedua matanya dan membiarkan seseorang mengangkat tubuh lemasnya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Sungmin."

Seperti suara Eunhyuk. Demi memastikan kalau telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan bernafas lega melihat wajah Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk-ah."

"Tsk! Kau membuatku khawatir! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau hampir di tabrak mobil itu!" Teriak Eunhyuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau ada mobil." Ujarnya lirih, Sungmin tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

"Aku bersyukur kau berhasil menghindari mobil itu."

Sungmin terdiam, tadi ia sempat mendengar suara aneh di telinganya. 'Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kenapa bisikan semacam itu bisa menggugah pikirannya kembali sadar.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Eunhyuk pelan, gadis itu mengambil tissue untuk mengusap peluh di dahi Sungmin. "Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur saja."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh, tubuhnya juga lemas.

Eunhyuk masih mengusap peluh di dahi Sungmin, ia beralih menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dari balik kaca depan.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawanya, Sungmin terus di jaga ketat oleh Eunhyuk. Tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi seperti kemarin itu.

"Hyuk-ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau seperti ini terus, kau akan membuatku semakin depresi." Omel Sungmin, ia tidak terima di perlakukan bak anak kecil yang patut di awasi seperti ini.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, sudah jangan membantah. Ikuti saja aturanku, atau aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun dan kau akan merasakan lebih dari apa yang aku lakukan padamu."

Sungmin bergidik ngeri, kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila. Eunhyuk masih meninggalkannya untuk beberapa saat, tapi kalau Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin dia akan terus menempelimu dan tidak akan memberi jarak satu centipun." Lanjut Eunhyuk dengan nada serius.

"Berlebihan." Umpat Sungmin.

**Pip..Pip**

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

_**'Sayang, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku masih harus berada di China satu minggu lagi. Maaf, karena tidak sempat menghubungimu.'**_

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. Padahal ia berharap Kyuhyun pulang hari ini, dasar pria tidak punya pendirian. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa sedih begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kyuhyun menambah satu minggu di sana, keterlaluan sekali dia." Lirihnya, tapi terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Eunhyuk.

Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun kah?

"Hahaha~" Tawanya meledak seketika, Eunhyuk tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena ucapan Sungmin.

"Ish, kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada hal lucu di sini." Sungmin memukul Eunhyuk dengan bantal.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mengerti denganmu saja. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Kyuhyun pasti akan bahagia kalau dia tahu."

"Apaan, _sih_!"

"Pikir sendiri." Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari atas ranjang dan keluar kamar.

Sungmin berdecak sebal. "Menyebalkan sekali." Kembali ia membuka ponselnya dan membaca berulang-ulang pesan yang baru saja Kyuhyun kirim.

"Bahkan dia tidak menelfonku. Cih!"

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari telah Sungmin lalui dengan sulit, atau bisa di bilang semakin sulit saja. Dan ia sudah menghitung tanggal kapan Kyuhyun akan pulang. Ia memang sedikit aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa begitu merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Dua hari lagi dia pulang kan?" tanyanya pada kalendar di depannya. Sungmin berkacak pinggang, mengamati tanggal yang menunjukkan angka tujuh itu terus menerus, seperti yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan pulang pada tanggal itu.

"Sungmin, saatnya makan."

"YA! Sebentar!" Sungmin bergegas menuju ke arah dapur.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Sungmin bolak-balik ke kamar.

Mengedikan bahunya sebentar, Sungmin mengambil lauk pauk yang tampak nikmat di matanya. "Hyuk, ini sausnya pedas atau manis?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja pedas, mana mungkin manis." Timpal Eunhyuk.

"Padahal aku ingin saus yang manis. Bisa kau ganti dengan yang manis?" pinta Sungmin memelas.

Eunhyuk meliriknya aneh. "Tidak ada, Sungmin-ah. Besok kita buat lagi, di luar sedang hujan dan aku tidak mau keluar karena udara dingin."

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. Padahal ia ingin daging sapi dengan saus yang manis, rasanya sampai tidak tahan. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahannya." Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengganti baju.

"Ya! Sungmin." Panggil Eunhyuk. Tapi sahabatnya itu tidak menyahut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin keluar di tengah hujan seperti ini?" tanyanya marah.

"Ini masih pagi, Hyuk. Hanya sebentar saja. Daa~" Sungmin bergegas keluar rumah sebelum Eunhyuk melarangnya.

.

.

.

"Hujan terus setiap hari, menyebalkan." Sungmin terpaksa keluar dari mobil tanpa payung. Karena ia lupa membawa payung dan memakai jaketnya.

Sesampainya di pintu depan supermarket, Sungmin mengibaskan bajunya yang lumayan basah itu. "Selesaikan secepatnya dan cepat pulang." Ujarnya penuh semangat. Ia sangat ingin makan yang manis-manis.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ia menunggu dengan cemas di teras depan. Hujan yang begitu deras pagi ini membuatnya kalut karena Sungmin keluar sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin? Bisa mati dia di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat pulang, Min. Lama sekali."

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman depan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Gadis itu dengan nekad kembali menerobos hujan. Di tangannya membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi daging dan bumbu-bumbu lain.

"Ini, kau bisa membuatkannya lagi untukku kan? Pokoknya buat saus yang manis." Pinta Sungmin. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Eunhyuk menatap punggung Sungmin dengan heran. "Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali." Tapi ia tetap membuatkan stik daging manis untuk Sungmin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sungmin sudah kembali ke dapur dan melihat Eunhyuk yang masih berkutat dengan dahing sapi panggang miliknya. "Belum matang ya?" tanyanya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk yang mencicipi saus manis buatannya. "Sudah cukup."

Sungmin berteriak senang. Kedua matanya yang bulat masih terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang menyiapkan dagingnya. Saat saus manis di siram di atas daging, Sungmin langsung terpana dan dengan cepat mengambilnya. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kaget Eunhyuk.

"Itu belum selesai, Min." Ujarnya.

"Sudah, yang penting kan matang." Sahut Sungmin yang mulai memotong dagingnya dengan perlahan, melumuri dengan saus manis untuk kemudian ia santap. "Eumm~ lezat."

"Ya, makan dengan pelan. Aku tidak akan meminta." Eunhyuk menimpali, ia tersenyum melihat cara makan Sungmin.

"Aku lapar dan aku sangat menyukainya. Ini sangat lezat dan manis." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum bahagia.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Namun pandangan matanya teralih pada rambut Sungmin yang masih terlihat basah. "Kau tidak mandi ya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk santai.

"Astaga, seharusnya kau mandi, Min. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Tenang saja."

Eunhyuk menggeleng prihatin. "Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Sakit ya sakit, memang harus apa?"

"Ya ampun~"

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja, tenang."

.

.

.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk, kini meringkuk di atas ranjang. Ternyata ia demam, tubuhnya yang mungil menjadi ringkih karena kedinginan.

"Sungmin-ah."

"Hyuk.. Hikss.."

"Ini karena kau tidak mendengar ucapanku!"

"Eunhyuk-ah, sepertinya aku masuk angin. Tubuhku menggigil." Suara Sungmin terdengar serak, rasanya ingin pingsan.

"Kita ke dokter saja! Kau sakit, Min." Bujuk Eunhyuk yang tengah memeras handuk kecil.

"Aku tidak mau, kau kompres saja dahiku, besok juga akan sembuh." Timpal Sungmin dengan rengekan.

"Dasar ceroboh, untuk apa hujan-hujanan. Kalau tahu begini, tadi aku mengantarmu saja ke supermarket. Ada-ada saja."

Mendengar omelan keras dari mulut Eunhyuk, membuatnya menciut takut. Air matanya jatuh menetes dan ia menangis, ia merasa bersalah kalau seperti ini.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hikss.. Aku tidak tahu."

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. Kenapa Sungmin jadi cengeng seperti ini? Bukan Sungmin yang biasanya. Setelah mengompres dahi Sungmin, Eunhyuk memberikan obat paracetamol. Setelah itu ia menunggu sampai Sungmin terlelap.

Eunhyuk bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat wajah tenang Sungmin saat terlelap. Dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghubungi Kyuhyun secepatnya dan memberitahu hal-hal yang aneh.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau bisa mengangkat telfonku."

_'Ada apa?'_

"Aku akan tanya terlebih dahulu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Sungmin selama ini?"

_'Ah, aku sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukannya dan kalau aku mendengar suaranya aku bisa-bisa meninggalkan China.'_

Eunhyuk mendengus pelan. "Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, istrimu sedang sakit. Dan sepertinya dia.. Hamil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi kembali datang, sekarang sinar matahari sedikit mengintip keluar dari cela-cela awan hitam. Sungmin yang masih harus berbaring di atas ranjang hanya bisa melihatnya dari dalam kamar. Padahal ia ingin sekali keluar rumah dan menikmati sinar matahari walau hanya sedikit. Tubuhnya masih lemas tak bertenaga.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk datang membawa semangkuk bubur untuknya. "Sekarang kau harus mengisi perutmu." Ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin tampak tidak berselera melihat bubur ayam itu. "Aku tidak suka bubur." Tolaknya.

"Meskipun begitu kau harus tetap makan. Kalau Kyuhyun pulang dan melihatmu seperti ini, bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak akan pulang." Nada suara Sungmin berubah sedih. "Kenapa aku merindukannya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Merindukan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit geli.

"Sedikit." Sungmin tampak gelabakan. "Hyuk, bisa kau buatkan makanan lain? Aku tidak mau bubur itu."

"Kau sedang sakit, yang kau butuhkan adalah makanan yang cepat di cerna. Sudah cepat makan." Eunhyuk menaruh mangkuk di tangan Sungmin. "Atau aku suapi?" tanyanya.

"Ish, tidak perlu." Tolaknya seperti anak kecil

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke Seoul, dengan memakai pesawat pribadinya, sekarang ia sudah berada di Seoul, tepatnya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Eunhyuk.

Kemarin ia sangat gelisah setelah mendengar cerita Eunhyuk tentang keadaan Sungmin. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

Sungmin hamil! Ya, hamil anaknya, tentu saja.

"Bisa kau percepat mobilnya?" ujarnya pada supir.

"Baik, tuan."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, ingin segera bertemu dan memeluk Sungmin sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengecap pelan, ia berbaring dengan posisi miring. Sebenarnya setelah minum obat, matanya terasa berat sekali. Ingin tidur lagi tapi rasanya hampa.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" bisiknya pelan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut dan ia merasa bingung sendiri.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua matanya menutup. Ia butuh tidur sekarang untuk menghalau semua pikiran anehnya.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ada di kamar, aku baru memberikanya obat penurun panas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, pria itu berjalan menuju kamar dan tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah terlelap begitu cantik. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membetulkan letak tidur Sungmin yang sempat miring. Akan sangat tidak baik untuk janinnya.

"Badanmu panas, Min." Ujarnya pelan seraya menyentuh dahi Sungmin. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang, terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tapi dia sangat keras kepala. Ya, bawa dia pulang sekarang dan telfon dokter untuk memastikannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dengan perlahan ia menggendong Sungmin keluar kamar. "Nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tangan sebelah kirinya terasa sakit karena sesuatu melukai lengannya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut bukan main melihat seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih, seorang dokter tengah memeriksanya. Dan ia yakin kalau barusan dokter itu menyuntiknya.

"Nyonya, apakah anda bisa mendengarkan saya?" tanya Dokter itu.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Tuan, keadaan nyonya sudah lebih baik. Beruntung janinnya tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Hanya ibunya saja yang terkena deman dan flu."

"Terima kasih."

"Saya permisi, Tuan muda."

Sungmin mendengarnya dan ia juga mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun!

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

_DEG_

_DEG_

Ayolah, Lee Sungmin! Cepat sadar!

"K-kau?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kau bisa sakit, eoh? Membuatku khawatir saja." Omel Kyuhyun, pria itu menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya lama. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan aku menyesal karena tidak bisa pulang dengan cepat. Tapi, aku beruntung karena saat pulang kau sudah di nyatakan hamil. Anak kita."

"Aku hamil?!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

_Chapter Selanjutnya..._

**"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan memanjakanmu."**

**"Aku sedang tidak **_**mood**_**."**

**"Ayolah, katakan saja, sayang. Tidak perlu takut."**

**"Ish! Aku bilang aku sedang tidak **_**mood**_**!"**

"Kalau aku ingin cerai bagaimana?"

"Hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lakukan adalah.. Melepaskanmu. Bermimpi saja bisa lepas dariku."

**"Aku ini sedang menangis, kenapa kau malah mengusap perutku."**

**"Lalu aku harus apa?"**

**"Cium!"**

**Thanks For Review **

**Update **_**ngaret**_** lagi.. Okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menerima suap demi suap nasi yang Kyuhyun sodorkan padanya. Sampai ia menolak dan terbatuk kecil.

"Tinggal dua suap lagi." Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu sendok lagi.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan. "Mual." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun memilih mengalah, ia mengambil segelas air putih dan membantu Sungmin untuk meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah selesai dengan acara makan, Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin Sungmin, entahlah ia merasa istrinya semakin cantik saja.

Sungmin dengan polosnya menatap Kyuhyun, tidak tahu kenapa ia malah serius menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kenapa kau bisa pulang? Bukankah masih ada tiga hari lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"Mendengarmu hamil, aku langsung memutuskan pulang. Kau pikir aku akan tenang di sana ketika tahu kalau kau hamil anakku?"

"Bisa saja." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia beralih menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin, lalu membawanya ke bibir. Menciumnya begitu lama dan penuh perasaan. Sungmin melihatnya, ia tidak menolak sedikitpun. "Kau lebih penting dari pekerjaan di sana." Ujarnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin melotot imut, sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang dan saat kepala belakangnya menubruk pelan kepala ranjang, ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Sungmin menegang, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menerima ciuman dari Kyuhyun.

Apa aku merindukannya? Pikir Sungmin bingung.

Dengan perlahan ia mengerjab, melihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan kedua matanya, membuatnya ikut memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya intens. Kyuhyun sendiri, perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang terlena karena cumbuannya. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin lembut, menariknya semakin dalam kepelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat pesan dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meninggalkan sebuah pesan kalau ia akan pergi keluar kota.

"Keluar kota? Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran, gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Kenapa tidak langsung bertemu denganku, sih!" Geramnya.

Sungmin beranjak bangun dari atas sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku ke kantor Kyuhyun sajalah." Ujarnya riang. Memakai baju yang sesuai keinginannya, setelah itu beranjak menuju mobil yang Kyuhyun siapkan khusus untuknya.

"Mau kemana, Nona?" tanya supir Kang.

"Ke kantor Kyuhyun, ayo cepat." Titah Sungmin yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Supir Kang segera masuk ke mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Selama di perjalanan, Sungmin terus mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi selalu gagal karena hanya terdengar suara operator saja. "Dia kemana, sih! Menyebalkan, aku sedang bosan begini malah di biarkan sendiri." Omelnya seraya menatap layar ponselnya.

Sungmin berdecak pelan, mood-nya sering hancur akhir-akhir ini. Tapi keinginannya akan sesuatu juga semakin kuat saja, kalau tidak di turuti, maka ia akan pergi sendiri. Sungmin juga tidak mengerti. "Hhh~ pengaruh bayi. Ya, apa anakku ini laki-laki?" tanyanya sendiri.

Sungmin terus bergumam lucu dengan pemikirannya sendiri, membuat supir Kang tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada salah satu rekan bisnisnya, ia berjalan bersama rekannya menuju ke lobi. Sembari berbicara soal hubungan perusahaan mereka.

"Saya sangat beruntung bisa bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Cho. Saya harap anda bisa senang." Ujar ramah Tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, Tuan Kim." Sahut Kyuhyun ramah juga.

Ketika sampai di bawah, jeritan suara Sungmin mampu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kaget, tentu saja. "Kyuhyun!"

"Astaga, Sungmin? Kau kenapa kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin cemberut. "Aku bosan di rumah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke mall. Kau mau kan?" tanyanya riang.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ia melirik kolega bisnisnya dan tersenyum canggung. Kemudian ia menarik kedua lengan Sungmin menjauh. "Sebentar, sayang. Aku masih ada urusan, kau bisa menunggu sebentar." Ujarnya lembut.

"Ugh~ aku tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, aku mau sekarang." Sungmin semakin kekeuh.

"Tidak bisa, tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Sungmin, tolonglah, hanya sebentar."

Sungmin terdiam, kenapa rasanya Kyuhyun tengah membentaknya. Dengan kasar ia melepas cekalan lembut Kyuhyun dan berbalik menajuh, ia berlari keluar kantor.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya membelalak kaget. "Sungmin, tunggu! Jangan berlari." Ia khawatir sekarang, wanita hamil tidak boleh berlarian seperti itu.

Tanpa kata ia langsung menyusul Sungmin, biarlah kolega bisnisnya merasa marah atau apa, Sungmin lebih penting.

Ketika sampai di dekat mobil, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Maaf, maaf." Bisiknya.

Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Jangan pedulikan aku!" Jeritnya, ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan masuk kedalam. Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun juga masuk.

"Tsk! Keluar!"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf padamu. Jangan salah paham, sayang." Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk, tapi Sungmin melengos dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh. Ia merasa sedih karena Kyuhyun membentaknya tadi.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Ia meminta supir Kang untuk membawa mereka pulang ke rumah. Di dalam perjalanan, Sungmin terus menangis tanpa henti, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin langsung berlari ke atas kamar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus pelan karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat ucapannya sama sekali tidak membentak.

"Sungmin, sudahlah sayang, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi." Bujuk Kyuhyun, pria itu membuka jasnya, kemudian dasinya. Ia berusaha menarik bahu Sungmin agar istrinya itu melihatnya.

"Hikss.. Aku benci di bentak. Sudah sana pergi!"

Kyuhyun kembali mendesah pelan. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, meski terus memberontak, tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mendudukkan sang istri. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "Aku minta maaf, tadi aku kaget melihatmu datang. Apalagi masih ada kolega bisnisku. Apa kau masih ingin ke mall?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerti, perlahan jemarinya mengusap perut Sungmin yang masih datar. Sungmin yang melihatnya semakin merasa kesal. "Aku ini sedang menangis, kenapa kau malah mengusap perutku." Ujarnya serak.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, pria itu mengecup pelipis Sungmin.

Merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi ingin lagi. "Cium!" Jeritnya. Setengah kesal karena mulutnya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan kata-kata nista itu. Memalukan. Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Oh?" Kyuhyun sempat kaget, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin meminta ciuman. Perlahan senyumannya terkembang. "Ingin di cium, eoh?" godanya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Tidak.. Jadi, pergi sana." Dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya. Membalikkan badan dan memainkan selimut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Katanya ingin di cium, sini."

Sungmin mendesis kesal. "Tidak mau lagi, pergi sana."

"Sayang, lihat aku lagi." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin supaya menghadap kearahnya. Melihat sisa air mata di wajah Sungmin, membuatnya sedih. "Maaf, aku tadi sudah membentakmu. Ya, meskipun aku tidak merasa membentakmu tadi."

Sungmin memincingkan kedua matanya. "Aku bosan di rumah, seharusnya tadi kau tidak mengusirku."

Kyuhyun memilih mengalah, lihat sekarang, Sungmin perlahan menjadi berubah. Apa karena pengaruh bayi mereka?

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mengajak Eunhyuk. Tapi dia malah pergi keluar kota." Dengusnya.

"Yasudah, sekarang kau ingin apa?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit tersenyum licik. "Kalau aku ingin cerai bagaimana?" tanyanya datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam, raut wajahnya langsung berubah dingin. "Hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lakukan adalah.. Melepaskanmu. Bermimpi saja bisa lepas dariku." Bisiknya dingin.

Sungmin menatapnya kaget. Kyuhyun benar-benar serius, sepertinya tanda bahaya akan segera mengelilinginya.

Kyuhyun memenjarakan Sungmin dan menariknya supaya berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia mengusap dahi Sungmin pelan sebelum mengecup bibirnya seintens mungkin.

.

.

"Hahh~" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat saat orgasme datang kepadanya, di ikuti Kyuhyun yang mencapai puncak.

Keduanya sama-sama terengah dan bernafas kasar. Kyuhyun memilih turun dari atas Sungmin karena takut menindih perut Sungmin. Pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tulus.

"..."

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh, di lihatnya Sungmin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun tersenyum, perlahan ia bangkit dan bergerak menarik Selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, sesekali ia bersenandung kecil. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal saat kimchi yang ia pesan sebanyak dua porsi habis tak tersisa. Ia masih lapar dan ingin makan lagi.

"Aku pesan lagi jadi tiga porsi, yang pedas ya." Pintanya pada si penjual.

"Baik, nona."

Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Di lihatnya keluar jendela, memang hari sudah malam, ia tidak bilang-bilang pada Kyuhyun dan main kabur saja. Karena ingin kimchi pedas di sebuah restoran kecil, jadi ia pergi berjalan sendiri.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Belum terlalu malam juga untuk keluar.

"Ini, nona."

"Ah, terima kasih!" Sungmin sudah akan melahap kimchi favoritnya. Sebelum seorang pria mengintrupsinya.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, setengah takut Sungmin menunduk dalam. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya marah. "Kau selalu membuatku cemas."

Sungmin memainkan bibirnya. "Maaf, aku lapar, jadi aku keluar saja."

"Hhh~ kita pulang." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Ish, Kyu! Ini belum habis." Rengek Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun melihat piring yang berisi kimchi penuh itu. "Kau pesan lagi?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Lepaskan, aku ingin makan lagi." Ia menarik kasar tangannya dan kembali menyantap makanan miliknya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalah, ia duduk di samping Sungmin dan melihat cara makan istrinya itu. "Pelan-pelan, eoh." Ia mengusap ujung bibir Sungmin.

"Ini enak, kau mau?" tawar Sungmin.

"Tidak, sayang. Makanlah sepuasmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan semua kimchi pedas ini sampai tak tersisa." Ujarnya penuh semangat.

Sungmin tidak main-main, kimchi itu habis tak tersisa, bahkan di lihat dari gelagatnya saja, Sungmin ingin pesan lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menolak keras.

"Nanti perutmu sakit, Min. Kita pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun membayar kimchi yang Sungmin pesan, ia sempat kaget karena pelayan itu bilang Sungmin menghabiskan lima porsi kimchi. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin langsung bergelung di atas ranjang. Ia lupa membuka jaketnya yang tebal itu.

"Sayang, buka dulu jaketnya." Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin hanya mengintip sebentar, tapi ia tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun melepaskan jaketnya. Setelah terlepas sempurna, Sungmin tidur terlentang. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tapi ia bahagia sekali saat ini. Perlahan Sungmin berubah dengan sendirinya, mungkin memang karena pengaruh bayi itu. Ya, setidaknya istrinya itu tidak lagi membentak atau menolaknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-otot di dalam tubuhnya, memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghirup udara pagi yang sangat sejuk. Pria itu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pagar balkon. Hari ini cuaca cerah, tidak lagi hujan seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan sebuah pelukan di perutnya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya kini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mau mandi, tapi aku malas melakukannya." Bisik Sungmin dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Kau ingin mandi, tapi malas melakukannya? Aneh sekali."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyadari kalau kedua mata Sungmin masih terlihat mengantuk dan setengah terpejam. Pria itu mengecup hidung Sungmin. "Baiklah, biar aku mandikan." Tanpa aba-aba, ia menggendong Sungmin menuju kamar.

Dan inilah salah satu keajaiban seorang Lee Sungmin. Lebih manja dan tidak ragu untuk meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan selalu berterima kasih pada anaknya. _'Terima kasih, baby.'_

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali mencium pipi Sungmin saat tangannya menggosokkan sabun ke punggung, lengan, kaki, bahkan dada Sungmin yang polos menggoda itu. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa menahannya sekarang.

"Ish, jangan cium lagi!" Sentak Sungmin seraya memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "Habisnya kau sangat cantik, sayang. Aku tidak tahan." Godanya.

Sungmin mencebik.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dengan jemarinya yang mengusap-usap tubuh Sungmin. Ia melihat reaksi Sungmin saat jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh buah dadanya, ternyata Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan meraih perut Sungmin, ia kembali menggosok bagian itu dengan perlahan. Takut menyakitinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Heumm~"

"Kenapa ya, aku merasa pernah melakukan ini."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Mandi bersamamu. Kau yang mengusap punggungku dan mencium pipiku terus." Ujar Sungmin, gadis itu kembali bersuara. "Dan, aku juga merasa pernah bercumbu di sini."

"Mesum, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Aku sunguh-sungguh!" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bukankah kita melakukanya sekarang? Setelah ini kita pergi jalan-jalan, oke?"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja, asal bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Problems**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandangi gulali kapas yang tengah di buat. Kedua mata bulatnya berbinar semakin cerah saat bulatan itu semakin membesar. "Sudah selesai kan?" tanyanya cepat.

Penjual itu mengangguk dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin dengan imutnya menerima dan memakannya langsung. "Hmm~ manis." Gumamnya menikmati. Kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya seraya membawa boneka pesanannya. "Yey!"

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin. "Kita duduk di sana, yuk." Ajaknya. Dan Sungmin menurutinya.

"Kau tahu saja kalau ada festival hari ini." Ujar Sungmin, menatap takjub pada lingkungan setempat.

"Tentu, karena hal seperti ini jarang terjadi. Aku mendapat informasi dari temanku."

"Ooh~" Sungmin menjawab, tapi dia terus sibuk dengan gulalinya.

Kyuhyun melirik wajah Sungmin yang tampak bahagia sekali. "Sayang."

"Humm.."

"Katakan padaku soal perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku?"

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia menoleh ke samping. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya lugas.

"Tidak ada? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, pria itu menarik lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Memang aku harus jawab apa? Tidak ada ya tidak ada." Ketusnya.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Kemudian ia berdiri lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin. "Aku tanya dengan serius, Min. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Sungmin melempar asal batang gulali kapas tadi. Ia memeluk bonekanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku? Sejak awal kan tidak suka kau, lalu aku harus menjawab apa lagi?"

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kasar, ia berjalan menjauhi Sungmin. Tanpa berbalik ia bersuara. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah di sini. Sendiri." Tanpa kata lagi ia berjalan menjauh setengah berlari.

Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Ia ikut berdiri dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Kau jahat!" Jeritnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menoleh sama sekali dan terus berjalan. Membuat Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang. Gadis itu berjongkok dan menangis lirih, apa ia salah bicara tadi? Ia memang tidak memiliki rasa apapun karena pikirannya tengah di penuhi oleh gulali kapas dan hal-hal yang ia inginkan.

"Hikss, jahat.." Sungmin merintih pelan. Selama ia menangis tersedu-sedu, ternyata Kyuhyun kembali mendatanginya dan ikut berjongkok. "Hikss.."

"Hey~"

Sungmin tersedak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia langsung mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Tapi bukannya berteriak, ia malah menangis semakin kencang saja.

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun bergerak cepat memeluk Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Hikss.. Ke-kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Aku takut sendiri!" Marah Sungmin, ia mengomel sembari memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau takut sendirian?"

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menatap suaminya tajam, tapi terkesan sangat imut di mata Kyuhyun. "Menyebalkan! Aku serius." Teriaknya.

"Ya, aku heran saja dengan tingkahmu sekarang."

"Jadi kau tidak suka! Kau ingin menceraikanku!"

"Eii? Siapa yang ingin menceraikanmu?"

Sungmin berdecih pelan. Ia ingin marah lagi, tetapi perutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. "Aw~"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia menatap Sungmin cemas. "Kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" tanyanya cepat.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan meringis pelan. "Perutku.. Sakit."

"Haissh!" Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dan mengangkat Sungmin menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Sungmin meneguk air putih sampai tandas, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mendesah pelan saat perutnya tidak lagi sakit seperti tadi. Kyuhyun terus mengusap perutnya dengan lembut, membuatnya nyaman dan tenang.

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan memanjakanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk, ia tahu kalau istrinya tengah marah.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Ketus Sungmin dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, apa Sungmin takut padanya karena kejadian tadi? Karena ia meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sengaja? "Ayolah, katakan saja, sayang. Tidak perlu takut."

"Ish! Aku bilang aku sedang tidak mood!" Sungmin menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh perutnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. "Maaf, ya. Jangan marah."

Sungmin berdecak pelan.

"Tadi, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja. Maaf, sayang."

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya. 'Biar saja, memang aku peduli.'

"Sungmin.."

_'Biar saja, aku akan mengerjaimu.' _

Senyum Sungmin berubah aneh.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

_Chapter Selanjutnya..._

**"Apa aku harus melakukannya, sayang?"**

**"Tentu, kalau tidak, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu."**

**"Hah~ baiklah."**

"Sungmin, kenapa kau tidur di sana?"

"..."

"Sungmin?"

**"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan!"**

**"Tenanglah, percuma kau berteriak seperti orang gila, karena Sungmin tidak akan langsung bangun."**

**"Aku.. Aku mencintainya. Tolong aku, hyung."**

.

.

.

Nah Lohhh.. xD

Makasih atas reviewnya.. ^_^


End file.
